After Dawn
by Feebasbellaswan
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after Breaking dawn? The Saga can never end! This is what I think should happen after Breaking Dawn, so enjoy! :P p.s. all the characters are not mine, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. First fanfic, so it's not so good
1. New start

**New start**

It's been 100 years now since Bella was transformed into a vampire, and now we were moving near to Forks, to the closest we've been to where we first met, where her father had lived, we were moving to Portland. And she was getting nervous.

"Bella, Bella, it's alright. Charlie died 75 years ago, you got over it ages ago, why are you so upset?" I asked, trying to soothe her before we got to our new house.

"It's just uncomfortable being so close to Forks again. Don't worry; I'll get over it..." she said, trying to hide her trembling. That was Bella, always trying to keep others around her happy. I put my arm around her waist in the back seat of the car. She relaxed a bit, but was still shaking a little.

"Do you think we'll be able to visit Forks while we're living in Portland? I want to see where you two met!" exclaimed Renesmee, who was still jumping up and down with excitement next to Bella.

The car ride was endless as we traveled further and further up the highway. Renesmee finally settled down and fell asleep when it got dark outside, then I could see her dreams. _Walking on the beach hand in hand with Jacob..._ Oh no, it was another Jacob dream. She was at first beach in La push. _Stopping at the edge of the sea, Jake putting his arms around my waist... _Stop right there! I mentally blocked her out as soon as she got to that part, I didn't need to see what happened next.

I'd never gotten over Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, it still angered me, it bothered Bella too, but at least Renesmee was happy. When Bella found out, she nearly killed Jacob. And when he told her he'd nicknamed her Nessie, she snapped. _You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster? _She'd screeched, and lunged for his throat, I chuckled at the memory and Bella looked at me questionably. _What's so funny? _She asked, she'd put her shield around me so I could read her thoughts.

"Nothing" I replied with one last chuckle. I thought she was going to push it further, but luckily she didn't.

We eventually saw the shining lights of Portland, the reflections dancing on the river, and the tall buildings stood there with every light on.

"Where are the others?" Bella asked. I listened, searching for them as we got closer and closer to the house.

_Oh hurry up! We need help shifting this lot! _It was Emmett; he was unpacking everything from the van, and needed some assistance, though I guessed he could handle it himself.

_And hurry up with Renesmee! _Jacob thought, with a whining tone in his 'voice'.

"They're already at the house, unpacking everything". I told her. Sooner or later, we finally arrived at the large house, since we were in the city, it wasn't hidden behind a forest of trees, with a private drive leading up to it, and it was next to the road, in full view. Jacob, Emmett and Rose were out at the front getting everything out of the van.

"Nessie!" Shouted Jacob, as he ditched the sofa he was carrying to the house and ran to the car. Renesmee still wasn't awake, but when she heard him shout she was up and opening the door, ready for him to pick her out of the car and swing her up into his arms. Me and Bella got out of the car and went straight for the house hand in hand, trying to ignore the screams and kissing coming from Renesmee while Jacob kissed her.

"Get a room" Bella mumbled, trying to get her voice low enough so they couldn't hear.

"Unfortunately, they've got their own room" I told her, and I couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Perfect" She grumbled, as we entered the three story house. My piano was tucked into the corner of the room, and the white couch was set in front of the TV on the side the room, next to the door to the kitchen.

"We're still trying to get the same idea of our house in Forks but it's not working out well in this house." Esme frowned. We started to walk up the stairs towards our room when we heard noises coming from Renesmee's room, we actually hadn't noticed Jacob and Renesmee come in, but we didn't want to intrude and see anything we didn't want to see.

We carried on walking until we reached mine and Bella's room, it had the same design as our room in Forks, apart from there was just one glass wall on the left, and the bed was facing us from the wall.  
_Shall we?_ I heard Bella think, as she slowly grabbed my hand tighter. But before she could think or say anything else, I'd grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

Tomorrow would be our first day at school.


	2. First day of school

**First day at school**

The sun was already up in the sky; it came through the trees at the back of the house, and made patterns around our room.

We just laid there in the morning, in each other's arms, until I heard Emmett from downstairs.

_Did you break so much stuff that you won't even come down for the first day of school?_

I was suddenly reminded that we had to start our new High school today, and laying here wasn't going to make the day go any faster, regardless.

"Love, I think we have to get ready now, or we're going to miss the first day of school" I told her, she looked up at me with a frown on her face.

"Do we need to? I'm sure the others can survive without us", she replied, as she twined herself closer to me. I didn't really want to move from where I was, but it would raise suspicions if we didn't show up on the first day of school.

"Come on." I told her as I jumped up and went to the bathroom to change. By the time I got back, she was already changed into her blue t-shirt and jeans, hair long brown hair over her shoulders. She looked radiant.

I hadn't noticed I was staring until she asked me "what are you looking at?" she fidgeted uncomfortably when I didn't reply. "You of course", and ran over to her to pick her up into my arms and kiss her. Her lips were hard against mine, and it was good that she wasn't human anymore so I didn't have to worry about killing her.

_Come on dad! We're going to be late!_

I sighed, and moved my lips away from hers, "Renesmee's getting impatient, so we'd better go." She reached up and kissed me once more, and then I took her hand and led her downstairs. The entire family was waiting for us, I seemed slightly embarrassed at the thought, and I guessed Bella thought the same because she cringed beside me.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked Bella, I knew she'd blush if she were still human.

"No Emmett, let's just go" she replied and started to pull me towards the front door. Me, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper went in my Volvo and the others went in Rosalie's red convertible. I drove with Bella in the front with me, and held her hand the entire way, thinking about how the students at this high school would react to the Cullen's. We had made perfect timing, as we were arriving just in time for the spring dance, I smiled as I remembered Bella getting asked out all those times, yet she'd only ever said yes to _me_. As soon as I thought about it, I heard Alice.

_Edward... I think you should see this._

She showed me her vision. All of us sitting around our table and a young boy coming over to us, well not to us but to Bella. He asked Bella if she would ask him to the spring dance. It was still a girl's choice? Oh well. Bella wouldn't say yes to any of them anyway. I shot Alice an understanding look through the mirror, and she knew I was ok with it. It happened at every single high school we went to.

The school came into view instantly after that, it was built out of reddish-brown bricks, and there was an American flag out the front. We parked the car in the crowded car park; students were staring at us _before_ we'd even left the car.

"Ready?" I asked Bella before we got out of the car, I already knew the answer, and we'd been through this plenty of times before.

"Ok. Let's go!" She replied, and I quickly got out of the car, not too quickly, and opened her door for her. Once she got out, I took her hand while I tried to block out all of the thoughts around me.

_Who the hell are they?_

_Did they get plastic surgery or something?_

_Look at them, they walk in here thinking they own the freaking place; I should get Emma and Stacy to help me teach them a lesson..._

_That chick is hot! , I wonder if she'll be in any of my classes..._

I tightened my grip on Bella's hand as I heard that thought. That boy was called Jordan King, he considered himself the most popular kid in this school. And that he would win Bella over quickly, what he didn't know was that she was already taken.

_Is she with that guy? He isn't that great, I could beat him up easily._ If only he knew.

We started to walk over to the office to get our schedules, this was Renesmee's fifth time in High school, and she was still jumping up and down in excitement.

"What do they think so far? Is any of it good?" Emmett asked, grinning his face off, which scared a few students a bit.

_Freaky..._

"A few girls are thinking of trying to teach us a lesson, since they think that we think we own the place."I chuckled. "And Bella's already got some boys attention." I leered at her, and she just giggled.

_Why does she always get all of the attention?_

Poor Rosalie, she still thought she was the centre of the universe. By now we'd reached the office, and behind the desk was a little woman, her name tag stated she was Mrs. Devin. She silently gasped.

"Hello, we're the Cullen's the Hale's and Swan" I sighed, we had to give Bella her maiden name back, as two foster kids can't date," we're just starting today." Alice chimed. Mrs. Devin hesitated for a second. _Two different families? They look related!_

"Um... of course! Here are your schedules. First period starts in 10 minutes. Have a good day!" _ Sophie said they're foster dad was a doctor, did he experiment on them?_

"Thank you" Alice said, and handed us the sheets of paper, I had English, Biology, gym and history with Bella and Alice, then after lunch I had Trig and Spanish with Emmett and Jasper.

When we entered English, whispers erupted from everywhere in the room, and then I realized that Jordan was in this class. I growled so quietly no human would be able to hear.

_I wonder what she would look like on my bed... Oh yes!_

Bella looked at me with a million questions in her eyes, she quickly spread her shield around me so that she could ask _what is it Edward?_ I looked at her and lightly whispered, "I think we have a new Mike", I nodded towards Jordan, he was just staring out the window, more of his vivid fantasy's hit me harder than a brick wall. Bella saw the expression on my face and stroked the back of my hand, _Calm down Edward! T he teachers coming!_ I quickly rearranged my features just in time to see Mrs. Robertson come towards us.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Robertson, and I'm your English teacher. There are a few seats in the back, so just follow along with the lesson until you catch up", she told us. As we went down the aisle, the thoughts of the other students whirled around my head.

_Look at them, walking down here thinking there so cool._

_How the hell do they look like that?_

_The guy with the reddish-brown hair is HOT. That girl isn't that great..._

_Maybe I can trip her up while she walks down here..._

I blocked them from my head, and sat down next to Bella. The lesson was about Flatworms, nothing that we haven't learnt before. Alice was staring out the window, quietly singing to herself, and Bella was just doodling on her book. The hour passed quicker than I expected, and the rest of the lessons went by in a blur, and then it was lunch. According to Alice, Jordan was due to ask Bella out during lunch, he was willing to fight. Ha! As if he could beat me.

We walked over to the farthest table in the room with a tray with an apple, a sandwich and soda; I sat next to Bella, and concentrated on Jordan. Bella saw my face, and asked "What's wrong Edward?" she looked worried. I nodded towards the boy who was slowly approaching, "Oh".

_What if she says no? I she serious with that guy? Has she already asked him? Oh no._

He turned back around towards his mates, but I heard them push him on, "Dude, if you don't ask her out, I will. And she'll probably say yes." His friend John teased him.

"I'll do it thanks" Jordan replied, and he stomped up to Bella, she looked up innocently through her lashes, trying to tease him I guessed. This happened so often, she probably had a whole routine for this sort of thing.

"Hi...umm. You're Isabella Swan, right?" He asked her, He called her Isabella, one mistake already.

"It's just Bella" She corrected.

"Well, anyway. Do-do you want to ask me to the spring dance?" He stuttered, starting to sweat. Bella lightly tapped me on my hand, that's my cue. I got up and stood right between Bella and Jordan, and she got up and stood next to me. "Why do you want me to go to the spring dance with me of all people?" She asked him, biting her lip a little, teasing him a whole lot more. I glowered at him, but he ignored me, and turned to Bella."Because you're super hot and I think it would be great if we went together". Ah, that proved that he only liked her for her body. I was ready to rip his head off right there, but was interrupted by Bella putting her finger to her chin, like she was thinking about it. Suddenly, she put her shield around me to tell me _Go ahead, give him what he deserves, and by the way I love you._

I smiled and turned him towards me, "What did you just say to her?" I asked him in a hard voice. I thought he would run away and give up on asking Bella out, but he just got even angrier. He just looked at me and said "Well I believe I wasn't talking to you, so just mind your own business!" I couldn't believe it, I growled, he jumped but didn't move any further away from Bella.

"Get out of here before you get hurt" I growled, he just looked at me like he could take me, _If only he knew_ I thought again. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried" he scowled back at me. I only realized I was shaking with anger when I heard my family's voices in my head, _It's not worth is Edward, just leave it alone._

_Don't you dare do something that will make us move, I'll kill you!_

_Edward, don't. _

I could barely hear them over the growls erupting from my throat. By now, the entire cafeteria had surrounded us, just waiting for the fight. I tried to keep calm, but I failed miserably when he said "What are you gonna do 'bout it?". I lost it, and grabbed the back of his jacket, and threw him on the floor


	3. Fight

**Fight**

He was on the floor for a few minutes; even humans could hear the smack of his frail body on the hard floor. He slowly got up, and turned back to me. "That's all you got?" he asked. Was he trying to get himself killed? The answer was, yes. Yes he was.

"Do you want to live another day? Or are you just asking for death?" I growled at him. Hopefully he would run, and spare us from having to move again. If I managed to keep him alive and beat him up, we wouldn't have to go anywhere. I just had to keep calm. Then his thoughts hit me like a brick wall.

_If I beat this guy up, I'll look like a hero, and the girl will go out with me. Then I can take her to my house..._

He smiled at his thoughts, and I just lost it. I grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the cafeteria doors that lead outside. The crowd followed, looking through the windows and creating another circle around us.

"Ten on Cullen" I heard a boy say. Of course he would win the bet. Jordan got up and reached out to punch me. Before he could even get there, I'd moved out the way and threw a punch to his face, trying to use only human strength. He started to bleed on the ground, scarlet covering the floor around him. His blood might have appealed to me once, but after hearing his thoughts, it disgusted me. I guess he _was_ the new Mike. I turned to Bella, knowing she might not be able to handle the blood.

_Edward, she's fine, and I think that guys had enough, for today._

Jasper was right, Bella looked fine, and I was pretty sure that Jordan couldn't take anymore. He was still laying there on the floor, and I could see the tears coming in his eyes.

"If you, ever talk to Bella, or think about her ever again, you'll lose an arm." I growled at him. I wasn't even kidding about the losing an arm thing either. I turned and walked back to Bella; she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. I know it couldn't of scared her that much now she was a vampire, but we had to keep some sort of act up.

"Bella, its fine, everyone's fine. Well, except for him." I whispered in her ear. Jordan still hadn't gotten up yet, and then I heard Alice.

_Quick! Mr. Willis is on his way to see what all the fuss is about. And Jordan's going to try again on Wednesday; Can I get him then, please?_

I nodded at her, smiling. And started to walk towards my next class, which was Trig, a lesson without Bella. I sighed, and let Bella go so she could go to her next class.

Trig and Spanish went slowly; I had all my lessons with Jordan, which annoyed me, since he wouldn't shut up about how he planned to _win_ Bella over.

_Maybe I can get her something for Valentines Day. I heard that the school was doing some sort of flower thing for charity; I could get her some of them..._

Oh, it _was_ nearly Valentine's Day. Maybe I'll get Bella some without her knowing, like a bunch of freesia flowers, to resemble how she smelt to me when she was human.

When the school day _finally_ ended, I met Bella and the rest of the family at our cars. We all got into the cars, and Bella asked Renesmee about her first day at this school. I guess I already knew the answer,we'd done this so many times that it had become a routine.

"It's the same as always, repeating the same lessons _again, _and everyone stared at us _again_", she grumbled. "Do we really have to repeat high school again and again?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Alice answered for Bella. "And by the way, that Jordan kid is going to try again on Wednesday Bella." I shuddered at the thought, but at least Alice already knew how to deal with him.

_What does he do? I saw him play basketball in gym, maybe..._

Then she went into full planning mode, thinking of how to beat him up on Wednesday.

We got home soon after, it was only a 10 minute drive. As soon as we walked in the door, Esme was already there, pulling Bella into a hug.

_"_How'd it go guys? How did the Lincoln high school react to the undercover vampires?" She chuckled at her little joke.

"It went fine"Bella replied, sounding unsure. Of course the issue of that Jordan kid had to be attended to.

_What's wrong Edward? What happened?_

_"_We ran into a bit of a... complication at lunch today", I told her, her face quickly becoming worried.

"What? What happened Edward? Is everyone ok?"Her face becoming even more worried, I had to calm her down before she went mad.

"Don't worry! No one got killed. But one boy got close."

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlise asked, entering the room from the kitchen, worry building up on his face.

"There was a kid at school that came over and asked Bella out, and Edward overreacted like an idiot." Rosalie snapped before I could reply.

"_You_ couldn't hear what he was thinking!" I scowled at her. I had every reason to do what I did, she was just lucky I didn't do what I felt like doing. Ripping his arms off and tearing him to shreds...  
"But don't worry" Bella assured them, pulling me out of my fantasy of killing that kid. "He didn't do so much that anyone got that suspicious. He only punched him in the face, than the boy started bleeding on the ground and..."  
"And what?"Esme asked, she was worried that Bella started to suck that boys bright red blood of the floor, and all the students looking at her in horror.

"Don't worry! I was fine, it was just that he's going to try again on Wednesday." She told her.  
Esme was fine after a few seconds, and we all went to our daily routines, I went to play the piano with Bella sat beside me, Renesmee and Jacob up the stairs. I shuddered to think what they were doing up there, but I think they know the entire house was full of vampires that had extremely good hearing.  
Bella looked up at me, with love and adoration in her eyes, and I wondered if she wanted to learn how to play _her_ lullaby, after all, we had eternity together,so she was going to have to learn it sometime.

"Do you want to learn how to play?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked her through the notes and chords of the song, while I taught her, we heard a strange noise from upstairs.

_Do they know we can hear we can hear them? Can't they rent out a room at a hotel or something?_

_I wonder if they'll break anything like we do..._ I lost Emmett in a wave of disturbing memories, I just mentally blocked him out, but he saw me shudder.

"Sorry bro" he apologized, everyone turned to look at us, the same question in their mind. I just told them  
"You don't want to know, trust me." They pretty much understood and all shuddered as they imagined what I heard.  
We finished our piano lesson and headed upstairs hand in hand, I tried to keep everyone's thoughts out of my head.

_Try to be more quiet then them two would you?_


	4. Encounter

**Encounter**

The next morning we got up and got ready to leave, just as we were leaving for our second day of school, Renesmee and Jacob kissed for 2 minutes straight. We didn't want to think about what those two done last night, but it was hard to ignore. When they finally stopped, we left for school.  
The entire school was covered in Valentine's day posters, telling to buy flowers and promise rings for the people they _really_ like. I already knew what I was getting for Bella, a huge bunch of freesia flowers, I didn't actually need to buy Bella a promise ring, but she couldn't wear her wedding ring in school, since technically, high school students weren't normally married, and we didn't need to be any more conspicuous. So I decided to get her the most beautiful ring for sale.

Once we go to the school, I opened the door for Bella and held her hand while we started to walk towards our first class. The car park was crowded with nearly every single student and, like yesterday, were staring at us and thinking about how we looked so good looking. Now they came up with things that include us taking drugs, and starving ourselves.

The day past slowly, but I managed to order Bella's flowers between Trig and Spanish, and her promise ring, which had little jewels encrusted on the top. She would hate me for this, but I didn't really care. I had to run to my next lesson to be on time, there weren't any humans nearby, which proved that I had to run.

While we were driving home, we discussed that we needed to hunt soon, because if Jordan bled anymore we would probably not be able to stop ourselves, and it wouldn't be too good if the entire school comes to see a fight, but instead they see him get massacred by a group of bloodthirsty vampires which wouldn't let them get away alive.  
We decided to leave on Friday, but we had to leave Renesmee behind since we were trying to get her used to human food instead of just blood.

When we got home, we went back to our daily routine, and we were again disturbed by weird noises, again from Renesmee's room. I didn't know he'd even came in until I heard his ear split-tingly loud thoughts.

_Can they hear us from down there? Edward, if your reading my mind right now, get out if you don't want to see anything disturbing._

He then turned his mind to his fantasies. Why did that DOG have to imprint on OUR daughter? Out of all the girls in the world, OUR Renesmee... I would have killed him if Renesmee didn't feel so connected to him. I shuddered.

When we went to school, we all knew what to expect. Jordan was waiting for Bella near to our usual seats in the cafeteria. He was going to ask her if she would ask him to the spring dance again, because he thought that she would ask me and it would be too late. But what he didn't know was that Alice had her plan ready.

_Tell Bella to go and sit alone, I've got everything covered for when he asks her._

I nodded at her and smiled when I saw the plan in her I turned to Bella and told her that she had to sit alone until Jordan came to ask her out again. She asked why, but I just told her "Don't doubt Alice, she has a pretty good plan for him", and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she walked to the table and sat down. Jordan was preparing to go over to her, he had a basketball in one hand for gym, and a lunch tray in his other hand. I let out another chuckle.

_Ok, she's alone. This should be a piece of cake. _He thought to himself, but he didn't know Alice that well.

"Hi Bella." He said to her as he sat opposite her. She looked confused, so he continued with small talk to work up to him asking her. "Where's the others?"

"Oh, their just getting their food. They should be here soon" she replied, then she turned her head to the ball in his hands,"You play basketball?"

"Yeah" _Oh my god...Maybe this is what will win her over!_

_"_We have to practice for the tournaments that are coming up" He carried on. He kept going off into mindless chatter about basketball until he finally got to asking the question he came to ask.

"Ok. Ummm, I was wondering if you changed your mind about asking me to the spring dance next month?" He waited for her answer, but Alice was already behind him, grabbing to ball from his hands.  
He turned around in shock, aiming to get his ball back, but Alice had bopped the ball off his head before he could get close.

"You play basketball? You know, I never learnt how to play it. Isn't is like football, but with your hands?" She asked, but before he could reply, she'd grabbed his head, and dumped it into the mashed potatoes on his lunch he could lift his head, it was covered in white stuff and a few peas. Everyone in the other corner started laughing their heads off. Obviously, they had been waiting to watch how Jordan would fail at asking Bella out again.

Jordan shot a glare in their direction, and then got up and turned to Alice.  
"What the hell was that for?" He shouted at her. Bella was staring wide eyed at them, she still didn't exactly know what was going on. She turned to look at me. _Edward, whats going on? Whats Alice doing?_

I just smiled at her, knowing she would get it sooner or later.  
"Oh, sorry, my hand slipped" Alice answered, looking at him innocently. But he wasn't buying it, and he was planning to punch her. Jasper knew what was happening, and so did Emmett, and they were grinning behind me. Rosalie didn't really care, unless she got a go in our new game called ' Beat up the weak human boy'.

Jordan pulled back his fist, and aimed to punch Alice, but she neatly dodged. Then I heard Rosalie, she was paying attention to the dispute.

_Can I go? I want to show that kid something he'll never forget._

I nodded at her, and she started to walk over to them. Alice had seen this on Monday. She'd planned for this to happen, and she'd planned it perfectly.

"First you messed with Bella, now your trying to mess with Alice?" She almost growled at him, and she punched him in the face. Once again, his nose was gushing out _a lot_ of blood. But this time I knew we weren't in danger, we all hated this kid so much it didn't really appeal to us.  
"Let this be a lesson for you. You mess with one of us, you mess with _all_ of us." Rosalie nearly shrieked as Jordan fell to the floor. But he wasn't done yet. He thought of Alice as pixie like, like someone who wouldn't be able to fight back. So he got up and threw another punch at her, but she was faster. And punched him in the gut.  
He groaned and fell back to the floor, he laid there for a minute, until he finally got up and ran as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast, concerning that he was hunched over his stomach, and trying to keep the blood from coming out his nose.

_Maybe the flowers I got for her will win her over... Wow those girls can punch! OW!_

__He'd gotten her a couple of bluebells and roses. I'd ordered her a gigantic bunch of freesia, of all different colors. I chuckled.  
The rest of the day passed quickly, and Jordan kept _well_ away from us. But he was still going to try with his Valentine's day gift.


	5. Surprises

**Surprises **

Its the 14th of February, and Bella already told me not to get her anything, but obviously didn't listen to her.  
And tomorrow we had to leave for our hunting trip. We were all worried about what would happen if we left Renesmee here with Jacob... Alone. But she told us to trust her, which was hard when every time we got back from school, they were up in Renesmee's bedroom. And every time they up to the same thing... I shuddered. I knew we had to keep out of their sex life, but it was hard when they were doing it in the house while we were here.

While we were in English, Jordan's flowers came for Bella. But she just tore each of the flower heads, sighing, with an angry expression on her face. In our next lesson, my flowers came. She looked up at me, obviously annoyed about me getting her something, but she did take the promise ring that was looped on a purple flower, and put it on.

" I thought you weren't going to get me anything" She hissed when class was over. She still didn't like presents.  
"I had to. And anyway, the ring makes up for you no being able to wear your wedding ring" I told her, smiling slightly, I thought she might of pushed further, but luckily she let it go.

When we got home, Esme already had a glass vase to put Bella's flowers in, Alice must of seen it and told her. Esme put the vase on the table in front of the TV, which blocked Emmett's view of his game

"Why'd you have to buy her _this_ much flowers bro? It's blocking the game!" He whined, as he tried to see past it. "Can't you guys put it anywhere else?"  
Esme moved the vase to the dining table in the other room. While this was happening, Renesmee and Jacob were embracing, they didn't even make it passed the doorstep! I knew Bella was trying to ignore it but I could see it was hard.

_Can't they even get to Renesmee's room before they start this again?_

I smiled at her thoughts, and luckily, Jacob had finally realized what discomfort it was causing us, so him and Renesmee started making their way up to her room.  
I saw Bella shudder, and everyone else in the room. It was silent, apart from the disturbing thoughts coming from everyone in the room.  
Jacob must of heard the awkward silence, because he thought to me,

_You might want them to stop listening, I'm just saying..._

I quickly turned to Carlise and asked if we could move the hunting trip to today, I'm sure we could miss one day of school. I was sure that we wouldn't want to sit here any longer to find out what those two were up to. He immediately agreed, but we had to wait until Renesmee knew we were going. Everyone went to there  
We weren't sure how to tell them, because we didn't want to disturb them. But Bella just shouted  
"Renesmee! Get down here!"

_"What do they want?"_

"_I'm not sure Nessie, but I think we should go down there, we want to be on their good side"_

"_Ok, ok"._

They came downstairs, putting some space between them so we wouldn't suspect too much. But their effort was wasted, because we already had a vague idea of what they were doing.  
"Yes mom?"  
"We're going to go hunting today instead of tomorrow ok? And don't do any funny stuff either." Bella told her, with a severe warning in her eyes. Renesmee's plans for tonight, which I didn't want to go into. Instead of replying, she just nodded and went to make herself a sandwich, pulling Jacob with her.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked me, probably worrying she went too far

"Yes, she alright. Her... plans disappeared as soon as you warned her." I told her, and her eyes widened.

"She's growing up, and we can't stop her." She whispered, and she looked like she would start crying if she could. I pulled her up into my arms and soothed her.

"Don't worry, shes fine", I told her, though even I wasn't sure.

We got into Emmett's jeep and drove off to go hunting. I wondered what was going to happen with Renesmee, and what would happen if she kept going the way she was with Jacob. What was _she up_ to?  
My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett singing along to 'We will rock you'.

After his little solo, we finally stopped off at Mt. Hood national forest , and found a herd of 10 elks. We all took out one each, but the rest got away.  
"Elk blood is terrible! I'm off to find some grizzles. Coming Jazz?" Emmett asked Jasper. Of course he agreed, and they bounded off to find some grizzly bears. After a minute or two, we could hear them growling.  
Me and Bella went to find the elk that ran away, we tracked them down and sucked them dry. Their warm blood soothed the aching fire in my throat. We had just threw their dead bodies onto the ground after we were satisfied, and held each others hands while we started walking back towards Carlise and the others.  
"Edward?" Bella asked, looking up at me.  
"Yes love?"  
"Do you know whats going on with Jacob and Renesmee? I mean, they're spending more time together than usual recently and I'm worried."  
Of course she was worried, so was I.  
" I don't know Bella. But I see what you mean."  
" Edward. Do you know if they could be trying to have a baby?" She asked in a shaky voice. I had considered it, they'd been in her room so much it was beginning to be a bit worrying. It was very possible that they were trying to have a child.

"They could be... But I'm not entirely sure how their baby would turn out." I chuckled once, trying to calm her down, worry was clear on her face, but she tried to hide it. "Anyway, I would think that Renesmee's responsible enough to do the right thing" I assured her. She let it go as we reached the others, then I saw Alice's vision.

"Alice! What was that?" I asked her, Bella looked up at me, worried about what Alice saw.

"There just flickers. Nothings set in stone though." Alice told me. But those flickers... They were vital to our future.

"What Edward? What did Alice see?" Bella asked, her face mimicking everyone else's confused expression in the clearing.

"She saw someone coming to kill us. Well not all of us, just you Bella", I nearly choked out the last part.

"Who Edward? Who's coming for Bella? And why?" Carlise asked.

"Tanya and Kate convinced the entire Denali coven to come and kill Bella, because they both believe that Bella and Renesmee are the reason the Volturi killed their sister Irina." I told her. Bella gasped when I said Renesmee's name. Tanya convinced Kate, then they convinced the others to join them. They wanted to kill Bella _and_ Renesmee, because Irina saw Renesmee with Jacob in the forest when they went hunting... If I never met Bella and if we didn't have Renesmee, Irina would never of gone to the Volturi, and get killed by them...  
They weren't going to get close to them. Alice saw the expression on my face, which I thought was a mix between anger and pain.

_ Don't worry Edward. I saw them coming in a few months, and that's more than enough time for Carlise to convince them to reconsider. _

I nodded, relaxing a bit, and explaining to Bella what Alice told me. Then we went back to our hunting trip. We found two surprisingly big herds of deer, and Emmett found three other grizzlies, which kept them entertained.  
I was partly distracted, about why they would come for Bella and Renesmee, and only them. The two most important people in my life, why go for them? Suddenly I thought that it might not _just_ be about revenge. When we first came to live with the Denali clan, Tanya didn't know I could read her thoughts, and whenever I was around her, her thoughts always went into fantasies about me. And when she came to meet Bella at our wedding all those years ago, she felt jealous that I chose a frail human over a glorious immortal, in her mind anyway.

I kept ranting over that in my head while we hunted, and Bella saw my distracted expression.  
"Are you done Edward?" She asked and she walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.  
"Yes, I'm done" I replied, stroking her silky bronze like hair, she reached up and kissed me. She probably felt my worry and was trying to push it away, and it was working.  
2

"We'd better start getting to the jeep. We've been away from the house for nearly three days", I told her as I pulled away. She nodded, obviously wanting to check in on Renesmee. So we started to run towards the jeep, we were there within 10 seconds.

When we came within a mile near to the house, I could already hear Jacobs worried voice.

_"What do we tell them?" _I heard Renesmee say, in a scared tone.

_"Don't worry Nessie. I'm sure they'll understand..."_

"_I hope so."_

What were they talking about? They were blocking their thoughts from me, but they were worried, and.. Scared. What did they do that was so bad, that they thought we were going to kill them for it?  
When we finally got back to the house, I quickly got out of of the car and into the front door, and gasped quietly as I took in the scene.  
Renesmee was seating on the couch in the corner, huddled under a blanket, hunched over her stomach. And Jacob was pacing but looked up when we came throught the door.  
I was suddenly reminded of what this looked like, it looked like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, and we were all worried about if she was going to die or not, but this situation was different, because Renesmee was partly smiling.

"Whats going on? Your thoughts were jumbled with worry..." I trailed off. Jacob looked at me as if he was preparing for certain doom. Then it dawned on me. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Sorry to tell you this but..." He started, but lead off in fear.

"What? What?" I asked in desperation.

"Renesmee is... pregnant."

We all gasped.


	6. Anger

**Anger**

"What?" Bella broke the ice first, we'd been silent for about 10 minutes now, and I guess it became too much for her.

"She's pregnant. But don't worry, I don't think I'm such a monster that shes going to suffer through it like you did." He tried to assure her, but she was shaking with anger, but she wasn't too surprised. We were sort of expecting it from their... lets say, usual activities.

"Mom, its ok. I'm fine. See?" Renesmee stood up, but her torso had swollen up a bit. Would this baby have a fast growth like Renesmee did? It was possible.  
Bella gasped and turned to me.

_Edward? She won't go through what I did, right? Or anything close to it?_

I didn't really know. Most parents of werewolves didn't end up getting torn apart by their off spring, but the baby must have some sort of accelerated growth from Renesmee, because that bump was too big for only three days of pregnancy.

"I don't think so Bella. The baby Isn't exactly a vampire. So Renesmee's baby will probably have a normal birth." I whispered too her, she relaxed a bit.

"Lets not make a big deal out of this ok? I'm fine, and the baby's fine. I'm sure I'll have a normal pregnancy. Like everyone else", Renesmee said as she rose from the couch and walked over to Bella and me with a smile on her face. She was ok, like she said. But I was still mad with Jacob, I'm pretty sure Bella was too. We sat there discussing what could happen to Renesmee, but Jacob won. He assured us that she would have a normal birth, but in less time than other people.

We let it go, and came up with a reason Renesmee wouldn't be going to school anymore. She caught a rare disease and needed to stay at home where Carlise looked after her like he did with Bella. Bu this time, Bella was replaced with Renesmee, and Jacob replaced me.

* * *

We drove to school on Monday, not as worried as we were yesterday, but still worried. And the day didn't get any better when we pulled into the car park and I heard some of the students thoughts.

_Holly better know what shes doing, or we're going to fail massively at this._

_They don't stand a chance!_

_If that big guys with them, we're dead meat._

They were planing to ambush us at lunch, not all of us, only me, Bella, Rosalie and Alice. Because we were the ones that beat up Jordan, and they wanted to get Bella because they were jealous of her, obviously. I chuckled as Alice had another vision, seeing them corner us in the corridor, but soon after, they were walking away, with fear plain on their faces.

After the first four periods, we started to walk towards the cafeteria, when we were stopped by three girls.  
Their names were Holly, Stacy and Emma, and they considered themselves, like Jordan, the most popular kids in school. They had almost everyone in this school wrapped around their little fingers. They were here to teach us a lesson, but they were there when Jordan first asked Bella out and I lost it, but they thought that might of just been a one off.

They cornered us against the lockers, with dirty looks on their faces.

"Get out of our way you freaks!" Rosalie snapped, glaring at them. She didn't know exactly what they were doing, unlike me and Alice. Holly spoke first, she was the leader of their little gang. As she was the most confident.

"You think you can just walk around, like you own the place?" She asked, she was jealous again for our popularity, how, as soon as we came to this school, we were the center of attention. And it had taken her months to claim that level.

"Sorry, we'll try not to. If its possible" Rosalie snapped back.

"I'm afraid that's not enough. You have to pay", the one called Stacy said with a sly look on her face. She turned to look at Bella. "And you, just stay away from Jordan, he is _mine__." _She scowled. She definitely had a crush on him, and she couldn't stand competition.

"Why the hell do we have to pay? You know, we can't control peoples reactions to us." Rosalie said, sounding a little smug as she flipped her hair.

_They really don't have a clue what we're doing do they?_

_Girly__ girl._

_Just wait until you see what we have in stock for you Blondie._

To be very honest, they were the ones that didn't know what they were doing. And Rosalie would have killed them right then if she heard them call her Blondie. They were trying to beat up vampires over a popularity contest. I held back a laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. We can sort that out for you." Emma said as she turned and called out, "Ian!".  
A big, muscular boy turned and started walking towards us. He wasn't as big as Emmett, who was preparing for his cue at the end of the long line of lockers, Alice must of told him. This Ian had no idea of what he was getting into.

"Yes?" He said when he reached them. Bella looked confused beside me, and looked up at me questionably. I didn't tell her what was going to happen, but of course she wasn't going to get hurt by them.

"Would you do something for me?" She asked him in a sweet voice, as she reached up to whisper in his ear. You didn't need extremely good hearing to know what she was asking him. He agreed then turned to us. Emmett started to walk over to Rosalie, putting his arm around her waist. Holly, Stacy, Emma and Ian bulked when they saw him. This was going to be easy.

"Hey babe, these guys given you trouble?" He asked her, and turned his head towards them to glare at them.  
"Yes actually. What were you going to do?" She asked them in an innocent voice. They were scared, and just said nothing.

_Crap! _

_This wasn't planned! That guy will kill us!_

_What do we say?_

_Even Ian is not strong enough for that guy!_

"Nothing. Come on, lets go." Holly said in a detached voice, as she turned around towards the cafeteria and quickly walked away. The rest of them followed.  
We just started laughing and followed them into the cafeteria to get our fake lunch.

* * *

We were still laughing about it when we got home, and Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme looked at us in surprise and confusion.

"What happened you guys? What did I miss?" Renesmee asked in a small voice from the couch. She didn't feel the need to move that much anymore since Jake got everything for her.

"Some girls tried to beat us up at school today, but when they saw Emmett they ran away." Jasper chuckled, and we all joined in.

"Why'd they try to beat you up?" Esme asked, still a bit confused.

"Because as soon as we walked into the school, we attracted the most attention. And because Bella attracted that idiot Jordan", Alice giggled. Bella rolled her eyes at her, but still giggled a little bit. Was she ever going to accept the effect she has on people? Me and Bella went to sit on the couch next to Renesmee and Jacob to talk about our day. I put my arm around Bella's waist, all my worries drifted away, though I was sure that I'd actually forgotten something.

Then, out of nowhere, Alice's vision hit me. And I remembered.

Me, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob were in the house, and everyone else was out hunting. I was shouting down the phone, we were all on the couch, protecting Renesmee, who was close to giving birth. Tanya and Kate killed Bella and Renesmee, Renesmee's blood spilled everywhere. And before Jacob could phase, Garrett took him out. No one came to kill me, to take me out of the world which wasn't worth it without Bella.

"Alice... That can't happen... It can't" I choked out. The pain of Bella being killed stopping me from speaking clearly. Bella looked up at me in horror, and immediately tried to snap me out of it.

_Edward? Edward? What is it? Snap out of it Edward!_

When I didn't reply, she turned to Alice and asked her "Alice? Whats wrong with him? What did you see?"

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar" She said in a detached voice. That was strange, I didn't see Carmen and Eleazar in her vision, perhaps I missed them.

"What Alice? What did you see them do?"

She looked up at her, worry and fear clear in her wide eyes. "They're coming to kill us for definite." She started, Bella's face mimicked everyone else's in the room. "Only you, Renesmee, Jacob and Edward were in the house, the rest of us were hunting. And..." She trailed off, too afraid to carry on. But she didn't need to, Bella already figured it out.  
"We all die."

"Well, not _all _of you. They don't kill Edward..." Bella relaxed a bit to that. How could she be so calm? She was going to be killed, yet when she found out I was going to survive, she was fine... Of course. She didn't care for her life, she only cared for other peoples lives. If Renesmee and Jacob survived, she would be absolutely a-ok wouldn't she?

"I won't let anyone hurt you, or Renesmee." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not worried about myself much." She said. That's exactly what she'd said when all the ravaging newborns came to Forks to kill her because Victoria and Riley convinced them to. Bella had barely any fear then, and she didn't now either.

"Of course" I muttered.

Me, Jasper and Carlisle went into deep discussion about how we could convince Tanya to stop her attack. But if she wanted to attack, she would, and we couldn't stop her. So we decided to start talking about fighting tactics.  
Of course Bella and Renesmee didn't want us to fight, but we had to if we were going to protect them. After the conversation was over, everyone went back to their usual activities. But Alice's mind was somewhere else, she was thinking so hard I couldn't get down to the point of what her thoughts were about.  
After a while, Alice finally talked.

"Edward, do you remember when we lived in Denali, all those years ago?" She asked me. I could see where this was going.

"Yes"

"And how... much, Tanya felt for you?"

I felt Bella shiver beside me. Of course, when she was human, she thought that Tanya was more beautiful than her. I told her that her beauty was superior to Tanya's, which, it was. But she wouldn't believe me for a second. I got back to Alice's question.

"Yes. But are you sure that she would hurt me like that if she did?"

"If she got what she wanted out of it then, yes, yes she would. And she wants to win you over by killing the two people you love most. So you'll have no other choice."

"But I do. In any situation when Bella dies" I choked out that last bit, "I go to the Volturi and kill myself." She must of known that. When I thought Bella was dead, that she'd jumped off a cliff, I went straight to the Volturi. They didn't accept me, so I had to convince them that I needed to die by showing myself to the humans. But luckily my angel had saved me before I could do so. But if Bella wasn't alive, there would be no one to stop me.

_No._

Bella and Renesmee's thoughts were in sync. They both didn't want me to kill myself if Bella was killed.

"But it is still possible." Alice continued, as if nothing had happened,"Tanya can get something if she wants it. And, unfortunately, she wants you. I'm just guessing the whole 'avenge my sister' thing is just a cover story. If she was desperate, crazy but desperate, she would go to the Volturi for her revenge."

I agreed with her, not wanting to carry on with the subject.


	7. Dreams

**I just wanted to thank Twibolight for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. Thank you so much! I couldn't of done it without you! :)**

* * *

**Dreams**

Renesmee's POV

_Me, walking down the long aisle in a white flowing dress. Holding a bouquet of scarlet red, that was the theme of this wedding. Red.  
Dad was taking me down the aisle for my wedding. We got closer and closer to Jacob, but it was taking ages. So I looked around at the decorations auntie Alice put up. Everything was red. The carpet that was playing as an aisle, the roses that wrapped around the arm of each chair- with the thorns cut off.  
Then we finally made it to Jacob, who was grinning madly at me. Dad put my hand into his, and we said our vows. Finally, I reached up to put my arms around his neck, and kissed him, cheers erupting from the audience..._

I woke up with a start. Whoa, flashbacks in dreams? That was new. I felt Jacob beside me, who had his arm around me, and his burning hand on my clammy forehead, with a worried look on his face.

"Nessie? Are you ok?"

What was wrong with him? I wake up, and suddenly, there's something wrong with me. I tried looked up at him with a confused expression on my face, but my vision was blurred. Turns out I was crying. Huh. That was new to. He started to wipe away the tears with his fingers, but more followed.

"Nessie? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asked more urgently. I couldn't tell him what I was actually dreaming of. It is just that little to embarrassing, and I wouldn't want to explain why I'm crying.

"Yep, I'm fine. Just a nightmare I guess." Of course it wasn't a nightmare, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Just after I told him that, my stomach growled. I guess that carrying a baby means that you have to eat for two. Or three...Or four...  
He interrupted my thoughts with a quick kiss, and he helped me up, and down the stairs.

Esme had already made me breakfast. A plate of omelette and bacon sat on the mahogany table next to the window. Jacob helped me sit down, and sat next to me. Overprotective much? As if my _family_ was going to hurt me. I sighed, and popped a piece of the tomato omelette into my mouth. It burned my tongue a bit, but I was simply too hungry to care.

"Alice, have you seen anything else?" Dad started. I guessed he was talking either about the baby I was carrying, or the fact that a entire coven of vampires wanted to come and kill me and mum. I sighed again, and ate a piece of bacon.

"I can't see anything Edward. Remember? If I can't see Renesmee, I'm not going to see how her kids turn out! And, by the way, Tanya and her mini army are scheduled to come in about 4 months time. So we have to prepare." Auntie Alice told him. I didn't want them to have to fight anyone. Not even if _they _ were coming to kill _us._  
Jacob saw the scared look on my face, and looked at me in confusion. I reached out and touched his face to show him.

Once he saw, he just looked at me like I was worrying too much. Of course he would think I was overreacting, but I didn't want anyone to fight. I guessed that I got that from mom, because she felt the exact same way.

Dad, granddad and uncle Jasper sat in a little circle all day talking about how we can defeat the Denali's, but granddad kept trying to tell them ways that they can sort this out face to face, instead of just running up and killing them. But dad and uncle Jasper kept convincing him that they won't want to talk.  
Everyone kept going to school like normal, and nothing much happened. Even though Jordan's thoughts wouldn't give up, he didn't do anything to try to ask mom out _again_, knowing he would just get beaten up _again_. But he was still waiting for the right moment.

There wasn't much change to anyone's daily routines that week, until the nightmares started.

_It was dark, I was in a long meadow, with a few trees that had been striped of their leaves by the raging wind that blew. In the middle of the dark field was a small child sitting down on the spiky grass. I started to walk towards the child, but he turned around faster than I could react, his black hair that flowed down to the ground flying around him. He looked up at me with a horrifying look on his face. Through his dark hair that covered him, I saw the glowing eyes, though they were black as midnight, they looked fluorescent. Suddenly, he growled and launched at me._

I woke up, tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt Jacob wake up next to me, and threw myself into his chest, closing my eyes as sobs crawled up from my throat.

"Nessie? You ok? Another nightmare?" He asked me as he hugged me closer. I nodded in his chest and he kissed my hair. That calmed me down a bit. What was the dream about? Who was that child? Maybe mom knows, shes the only other one that was more recently pregnant. And I wasn't sure if grandma wanted to talk about her pregnancy, since her child died only a few days after birth.

It was still dark outside, the moon was full in the sky, with the little white stars surrounding it like little children surrounding their mother. Mom and dad would probably be... busy right now. So I would have to wait until morning to get my answers. I sighed back into a dreamless sleep.

The sun rose slowly the next morning. Shining through the window in streaks of light that woke me up. Jacob was still asleep, so I decided I would go downstairs to get myself something to eat.  
Only grandma auntie Alice were downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room. Uncle Jasper and granddad were in the study upstairs, researching more about 'Vampire-Werewolf' hybrids.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat" Grandma offered, gesturing towards the kitchen, which had cupboards that were stocked to the brim with food for me and Jacob.

"Can you just get me cereal? I don't want anything fancy." I asked, as I went to sit at the table.  
She brought me a bowl of cereal like I asked, and a glass of orange juice. I ate my breakfast slowly, eating one cheerio at a time. Finally, mom and dad came down. I finished my meal and jumped up, slowly, and walked to mom.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her. With a hopeful expression on my face. She looked confused, but agreed, and I reached to touch her face.

She gasped quietly as I showed her my nightmare, and dad stiffened beside course he was watching what I was showing mom, and he might of remembered mom having something like this. After she saw my nightmare, I asked her if it had happened to her. She nodded, and I asked what it was about. She took me to sit on the couch and started explaining to me her nightmare about the vampire child with blood red eyes, who sat on a pile of the dead bodies of people she loved.

I shuddered. She comforted me, but that didn't stop me from worrying.  
If I had anymore of those nightmares, I might not be able to sleep ever again. The dark haired child ran through my mind that whole day non-stop. How his eyes were as dark as midnight, but they glowed in the dark meadow.

Every night for the next week was ruined by my nightmares of that child. Dad had now joined the research crew, and they were up in the study day in and day out trying to find answers.  
All we could really do know was wait.


	8. Research

**Thanks again to Twilbolight, again, I couldn't have done it without your help! :)**

* * *

**Research**

Edwards POV

Renesmee's nightmares were much more frequent now. She woke up every night for the next week, coming downstairs and sleeping on the couch instead. Alice hadn't seen anything new, apart from short flickers of things that might happen. She kept seeing someone running round our house at around midnight, but neither of us could figure out exactly who he was.

To pass the never ending time we had, me and Jasper played chess. I won - of course- when I moved my bishop so that his king was in check mate. There wasn't much to do, so I started to do some research of my own into what Renesmee's child could be.

Because Renesmee was mainly a vampire, I typed 'Vampire-Werewolf hybrid' into the search engine. And there were our horrifying answers.

The website stated:

_**They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existence having both Werewolf and Vampire powers.**_

_**Werewolf-Vampire hybrids look angelic and truly god like. When they are hunting their eyes shine and they become the most dangerous creatures in the world. Their muscles tense and until their hunger goes down their strength speed and agility won't go down.**_

_**Blood and Flesh is the main component of a vampire-werewolf hybrid's diet like all vampire related creatures, they need to drink some kind of blood or just eat the flesh. Whether it is human or animal is up to the Hybrid.**_

These were obviously myths. We didn't eat flesh. Although everything about looking angelic and god-like could be true, since that's how Renesmee turned out when she was born. I shuddered. But this was the only the first website that came up, there could be other options... Couldn't there?

* * *

School was boring for the next couple of weeks. Everything was repeated again, and we'd done all the work. We still got evil looks from some of the students, but we just ignored them. I just couldn't help but think about what was going to happen to Renesmee, just like I did with Bella. She was also worried, and helped me find out more. Renesmee would just get bigger and bigger until she looked the size of a house, and Jacob wouldn't leave her side of a second. And he thought _I_ was overprotective when Bella was a human.

And if Renesmee wasn't enough to worry about, we still had to watch out for when Tanya launches her mini army on us. Everything was going absolutely perfect for us.

During trig, Miss. Goodwin's lecture went on and on. Though she didn't seem to notice Jordan staring out the window, lost in his thoughts. I gritted my teeth and nearly snapped the table when he went into his little fantasies about Bella. Jasper looked at my tight grip on the table, and followed my gaze to the little repulsive boy he sat on the other side of the small classroom.

_Calm down bro. Hes just a kid._

He sent a wave of calm my way, but that wasn't enough. A small growl erupted from my throat as he started imaging Bella in lingerie on his bed. No humans could hear it. And, well you don't need me to explain the rest of what that child was thinking.  
Jasper could see that what he was doing wasn't working.

_Don't worry, I've got it._

He sent a wave of sadness to Jordan, and you could see his shoulders slump. He stopped thinking about Bella, which was good, and left me satisfied.  
"Thanks" I whispered to Jasper.

_Your welcome._

When we got home, it was all the same. Everyone went straight to their daily activities, and Emmett and Rosalie went hunting for the weekend. So we weren't expecting them until Sunday, so it surprised everyone when Emmett came rushing into the house 10 minutes after he left. Me, Bella and Renesmee were sitting on the couch, with Jacob kneeling beside Renesmee on the floor.

_Edward, we caught a scent about a mile away from the house. Are you sure Alice's vision was right?_

He thought as he walked through the door. Who would come through here? I was sure that Alice was right, she always was. But, what if Tanya _did_ decide to come earlier than Alice had seen? Of course she knew about Alice's power, and she would of decided to try to go around it to get to Bella and Renesmee.

"Emmett? Why are you here? What happened?" Esme asked him in a calm voice.

"We caught an unfamiliar scent about a mile away from the house. We came back to warn you" He filled her in. Everyone in the room gasped, then I heard the thoughts of our intruder. He was close to the house!

_Kate better be sure about this. If they catch me, I'm going to get killed._

It was a familiar 'voice'. He was someone that was there when we had to stand up against the Volturi. It was... Garrett? I could see his face through the trees outside. He hadn't noticed me, and tried to keep his thoughts hidden, but was failing miserably at it.

_What am I even doing here? Ok. They're here, and it doesn't look like they suspect anything. What's with Renesmee? Is she... _

I slowly walked up to Carlisle, trying to get to much attention from the peeping tom outside. And I explained to him about what I'd just heard in a quiet voice, so quiet Garrett shouldn't be able to hear us.

"Hes outside. He was meant to come here to check we still lived here, since Tanya tracked us and she just wanted to make sure that we were still here." I explained to him in a hushed voice. He nodded, and indicated that Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Esme should follow him into the next room so he could explain what was happening. Then I turned to Bella, Renesmee and Jacob - who had confused expressions on their faces - and I started to explaining what I'd heard.

"So hes outside right now?" Jacob asked me. He was planning on ambushing him outside. I listened as far as I could but came up with nothing.

"Hes far away enough that I can't read his thoughts. He might of already started to get back to Denali, and I'm not too sure if we can catch up to him if we tried. But if we did get close enough to him, we would need to kill him before he can report back to Tanya and Kate."

I didn't want to have to kill him, he had helped us when our family was in danger. But now he was helping to put them in danger, so I had no other choice.

"I'm going to check it out anyway. Back in a second Nessie." Jacob told Renesmee, kissing her forehead, and he ran out the door towards the forest. As soon as he was out of sight he phased and tried to track down Garrett. He vanished before Renesmee could even start to ask him to stay.

_Edward, what happens if Jake does get him? Won't that make the Denali's want to kill us even more?_

Bella let me into her mind to ask that question, since she didn't want to worry Renesmee anymore. I nodded.  
All we could do now is wait to see what happens to Jacob, and see if one of our problems were solved if he came back. That would take down one of our six problems out.


	9. Names

Alice kept an eye out for Jacob's return, but of course she couldn't see the werewolves, so we were blind.

Renesmee was worried sick for hours, so was Bella, but not quite as much as our daughter. To try and distract herself, Renesmee started to think of baby names for the ultimate hybrid she was carrying, which had made her look like she had more than one baby inside of her.

_If it's a girl… Jessica? Rose?_ _No, Rosalie's got that name. But I could name it after her… She is helping me with the pregnancy. But what if it's a boy? Alfie? Jonathan? Maybe Jake will have an idea…_

She kept rambling on in her mind until she found a name that she liked for the girl, Elizabeth-Rose. She thought it would be a good idea to name the baby after Rosalie, but with a bit of a difference, since Bella had named her after Renee and Esme.

Suddenly, we started to hear Jacob phasing, and we all knew that he had returned victorious. Renesmee would have jumped up, if her mid section wasn't ballooning out.

"Jake!" She screamed in relief as she reached out to pull him into the tightest hug as she could manage.

"Hey Nessie," he said as he walked over to her and sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So, is Garrett…?" Bella asked, with a slight shaking tone in her voice. I went over to reassure her by putting my arm around her waist and kissing her head.

_Of course I killed him Bella! Jeez… You still under estimate us don't you? After all these years..._

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I caught up with him just after he got to Canada, just outside of Vancouver."

"Do you think that they know yet?" Bella asked Alice, who was just coming in from the kitchen.

She looked for a few moments, and I saw to images of Kate screaming and crying tearless sobs flash across her eyes. In the background of the scene, the clock said about five o'clock. Both our eyes darted to the white clock on the wall; they had an hour to go before they heard the news.

"They'll figure it out in an hour, and Bella?" Alice asked Bella, her eyes gleaming at her, you didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

Bella knew what she was going to ask, but she decided to play along anyway, "yes Alice?"

"Can I please, please choose your clothes for tomorrow? I want to _really_ taunt Jordan." She grinned.

We all wanted to annoy him, and I wouldn't mind Bella wearing the outfit Alice had in mind. It would be Jasper's turn to play 'Beat up the weak human boy.' I smiled.

_What's so funny?_

Bella asked, but I just shook my head at her, and whispered "Tell you later" in her ear, then I started to softly kiss the area beneath her ear. She giggled, but I had to stop when I heard Renesmee whine,

"Get a room!" as she buried her face into Jacob's chest. I and Bella laughed at her, as if they hadn't been doing anything like this before the pregnancy. They were probably doing worse than this. I shuddered slightly at the thought.

The next day, Alice dressed Bella up in dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt that clung to her body. That _did_ annoy Jordan, _a lot._

But now it wasn't just the students like Jordan who took a liking to Bella, now the male teachers were getting on my nerves, especially the new gym teacher Mr. Macro.

_Wonder if she'll give up that kid, loads of students fancy their teachers, right?_

I almost growled at the thoughts that were coming from the staffroom, the fiend was peering out of the long window. I instinctively tightened my grip on Bella's hand, she felt it, but didn't question me on it. _Teachers these days... _I thought to myself. _All perverts..._

English and Biology went by quickly, but that meant the lesson I was dreading came quicker. Gym.

I was fine at gym, fantastic in fact, but that wasn't what I was afraid of. That disgusting man wouldn't be able to stop ogling at _my_ Bella, I didn't blame him for that, but the fact that he was a teacher, was no excuse for his perverse thoughts.

As Jordan was in our gym class, and Alice wanted to taunt him as much as possible, she'd gotten Bella designer gym clothes. A mini skirt with shorts underneath (as she would get into trouble too easily with a skirt as short as _that)_. And a vest top that was again blue.

Once we were changed, me and Bella met up in the gymnasium and held hands as we walked over to our side of the pitch for badminton. Even as an immortal, Bella's talent with sports hadn't improved any. She a hit the shuttle-cock with so much force, that it could have given Holly a huge bruise on her forehead.

_Could get her alone in detention for that, it's a good enough excuse._

"Bella Swan! Detention tomorrow after school!" He shouted across the room, Bella frowned.

"Great," She moaned as she turned back to me, "Detention for being bad at sport." She smiled lightly.

"It's not exactly for that," I whispered back to her, trying to smile, but not quite getting it right.

"What was he thinking then?" She asked curiously.

I felt the coaches stare on my back, so I just told her, "Tell you at lunch, okay?" She nodded and we carried on until the bell finally rang, and we went to get changed.

"So, what did he give me detention for?" Bella asked as we walked to the cafeteria. Before I could answer, Alice leaped to her side to explain.

"I'm afraid that not only the students take a fancy to you," Alice frowned, "It was a bad idea to throw away your old gym clothes and give you those ones..."

"You threw away the old ones?" Bella whined, "Now I can't replace these."

Alice rolled her eyes.

_Sooner or later, you'll get used to fashion Bella. It's just a matter of time..._

"You're missing the point Bella. Mr. Macro _likes_ you, and your detention was just an excuse to get you alone. And I know what he's up to, I've seen it."

"Ew. Ok, so Edward can stand outside, and come to help me if anything goes wrong, right?" She said quickly, hoping Alice would change the subject. I liked that idea, if he done anything perverse I could come in and give him what I gave Jordan all those weeks ago. I grinned at the thought.

"Don't I get any fun?" Jasper whined as he reached us.

"You'll get a chance Jazz," Alice chimed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, alright," He replied as he turned to kiss her lips, we left them in the corridor to finish they're kiss; we were already sat down on the far table when they came back. I feel sorry for the students that had to walk past that just before lunch.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Emmett had to break it.

"So, anymore invites to prom Bella from a snot nosed kid?" He chortled, grinning his head off at her.

"Actually, the teachers like her now." Jasper informed him, which made him laugh even harder, I grimaced. Of course he wouldn't take this seriously, the disgusting teacher who had intentions to rape _my _Bella, is just a comedy for him.

Rosalie looked more disgusted than I felt, although it had nothing to do with the vile teachers. It had to do with the fact that at every school that we went to now, Bella always got the most attention, but Rosalie couldn't see that Bella was an incarnation of pure beauty.

"It's not funny Emmett. We have some _really _pervy teachers here," Alice told him, quite detached as she saw her next vision of what Mr. Macro was planning.

"Don't worry, from the look of Edward's face, I sure that that teacher will get what's coming to him," Emmett assured her. I didn't realize what my face looked like until I saw it in everyone's mind; I quickly rearranged my features as Bella squeezed my hand.

_I'll be fine Edward, don't worry. He won't get close to me; you do remember that I'm a vampire?_

Bella's thoughts calmed me a little bit. Of course nothing will harm her, she was indestructible.

Now only time and Alice will tell what will happen tomorrow.


	10. South

"If it's a boy, can we call him Adam?" Renesmee pleaded Jacob. They were deciding on baby names as we walked in through the door, and Jacob didn't like the sound of _Adam, _neither did I really.

"Why Adam?" He questioned.

"It's my favourite boys name after Jacob." She blushed a little bit.

"I was thinking of Harry actually." Jacob told her," Harry died of a heart attack a lot of years ago, and I wanted the baby to have his name. You know, to remember him."

I saw Bella's face fall a little bit when she heard this, and she was probably thinking back to when I'd left her, that's when Harry died. When Jacob had said that Charlie was planning a funeral...  
I refused to go back to that memory.

"Ok, but can Adam be his middle name? At least?"

"Sure, how about the girls name? I promise you can choose it." As Jacob said that, Rosalie came in and gave Renesmee her new favourite drink during the pregnancy. Chocolate milk, though it didn't look very appetizing to us, she seemed to love it.

"I was thinking, of naming the baby, if it's a girl, after... Rosalie?" She blushed a little bit when Rosalie gasped out loud.

"Really? The blonde?" Jacob whined, and Rose almost growled at him, but her happiness over ran her disgust.

"Thank you! Thank you. Thank you, Thank you! But why?"

"You've been so helpful with the baby, but don't worry Jake. Rose is half of what I had in mind."

"What's the full name then?" Jacob pushed.

"Elizabeth-Rose. That's ok, right?" She looked up at him with an expression on her face. She shouldn't be worried; Jacob had promised she could choose the girl name, and he couldn't have the same reaction to Bella telling him her girl name.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," He assured her, as he stroked her hair. We all left the room after that to go back to our daily activities. I and Bella lounged on the couch, Emmett and Jasper went outside to wrestle, and Alice and Rose played chess. She searched for Rose's moves, and as she was going to move her piece to get her into check mate, an unexpected vision made her drop her knight which clattered onto the ground.

Images flashed across her eyes for a few seconds, which was long enough for me to get the idea of it. There were two women and two men with Tanya and Kate in a dark alley; I recognised one of the other women.  
She had long light brown hair that flowed all the way down her back, she looked like a girl I knew when I was human, but her blue eyes had been replaced with vivid crimson ones. It was Florence, the girl I was going to be forced to marry, but I had walked out on her the night before the wedding, I barely knew her, and broke her heart as I left her.

"Edward, I recognized Royce and Maria, but who were the other two?" Alice whispered as she refocused her eyes on me.

"Royce?" Rosalie nearly screeched.

"Maria? What's she doing? Edward?" Bella said in panic as she held me tighter, I hugged her closer to my side, but otherwise ignored both of them.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme will-" I asked her, but I was cut short when they rushed into the room.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, as Jasper and Emmett flew into the room.

"Maria?" Jasper shouted as he rushed to Alice's side, but she ignored him as she described what she saw, mostly the other man that she saw that she wasn't sure about.

"Not John!" Esme gasped, and she nearly fainted.

Panic over took Carlisle's face as he realized who she was talking about. John was Esme's extremely abusive ex-husband; he thought that she had died like everyone else did, so he went straight to town to find another wife. He gave her most of the bruises that she had after she jumped of that cliff, he beat her every night until she decided to end it all because her baby died.

"In the vision, I saw Royce, John, Maria and another woman with Tanya and Kate; it looked like they were planning something... Tanya was giving them pictures of us, and the woman I don't know ripped up the picture of Edward, Bella and Nessie." She looked up at me, expecting an explanation, but before I could answer, Rosalie started shouting.

"I killed him! I left bleeding! He was dead!" She was shaking, so Emmett ran across the room and pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her.

"Perhaps Tanya got to him and saved him and John before they died. Maybe she's planning to kill all of us after all." He said mostly to himself, but we all heard it, and we knew that we would be up against a mini army.

Bella froze at my side, "When?" She choked out, I rubbed her shoulder, trying to thaw her out, but she wouldn't budge.

"About two months now," Alice told her, and she looked up at Jasper, who was loathing Maria more than he ever had in his head. "What do we do?" She whimpered, thinking about what might happen to us, but more importantly, him.

"We'll prepare. We'll start training tomorrow, let's just try to relax for now," He assured her, but started going through ways to beat Maria in his head as everyone went back to their activities, except for him. He stood protectively next to Alice, though there was no need.

I started kissing Bella franticly, savouring every moment I could, although we probably wouldn't die, I thought it was necessary. But her lips her hesitant, so I pulled back to see her expression, which was calculating.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her as I gently tucked her hair behind her ear, then I had an idea of what she was thinking. _Leave it Bella; I don't want to talk about it..._

"Who's the woman that was ripping up pictures of us? Why does she hate us?" Damn it, she just had to go there, didn't she?

"Just someone I used to know from 1917, nothing to worry about," I told her, but she didn't look convinced.

"Who is she?" She pushed, and I sighed as I explained it to her.

"Her name is Florence, our parents were forcing us to marry, but I didn't love her, so I left her on the night before our wedding." I admitted, I shouldn't of done that to her, but if I didn't, I would be in a marriage that I didn't approve of, and I might of not of ever been able to meet Bella.

She thought about that for a minute, and then asked," So both Tanya and Florence want to kill you for breaking their hearts?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I made the right choice," I assured her as I reached my hand up to cradle her face to show her what I meant. I knew that she understood when she sighed and leaned further into my palm.

Another one of Alice's visions flashed past my eyes.

Royce taking the picture of Emmett and burning it with his fingers, which was his power, to burn anything that he touches if he wants to, that would be a problem. He took the photo of Rosalie and spoke to it in a threatening voice, "Thought you killed me, did you?" He snarled. "I'll show you who's going to be killed," And burned that as well, he obviously wanted revenge on her.

Maria done the same with the photos of Alice and Jasper, but ripped them instead of burning them, since she lacked that ability. John repeated the action to Esme and Carlisle, and in the corner, Florence was sitting down, mumbling to herself.

"Thinks he can leave me? That hag isn't that pretty; she thinks she can take _my _Edward? Tanya likes him too... That's a problem." She grumbled, and started to plan to double cross Tanya.

Alice looked up at me and said, "Most of the problems radiate from you don't they?" She asked with a little smile on her face, I knew she was teasing, but I knew it was the truth. First, I threaten our family by bringing a human into our family, and then I was responsible for exposing Alice to the Volturi, making Aro know about her, and making him want to steal her from us.  
Then, because of falling in love with a human, a newborn army comes to kill all of us, then, to top it all off, the Volturi comes after us, nearly killing us all.

Yeah, a lot of our families' problems came from my actions.

Bella noticed the frown on my face and hugged me, which pushed away all of my worries, except for one. The fact that our pervert gym teacher was going to try and touch my Bella.

We set off for school at 8:30, I was nearly shaking when I thought about what may happen today, Bella kept telling me not to worry, but it was hard not to.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine. Anyway, if he touches her, you'll go in and rip his head off," He chuckled at the thought and I grinned.

Like usual, every boy turned their attention to Bella and each one was building up their courage to ask her out. But to show them that she was definitely taken, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with as much passion as I ever could, and they backed off.

The only boy that didn't give up was Jordan, who began to stroll over to us, but once I glared at him, he gulped.

_Crap, maybe not today. Yeah, proms in a month... That's plenty of time to ask her out._

I suddenly wondered if Bella would let me take her to prom this year, the only time I've ever taken her, was when we lived in Forks. I'll ask her later, hopefully she would say yes to me, she didn't get that many opportunities to dress up, and Alice would love to do that.

The day passed quickly, and my stomach twisted more and more uncomfortably as Bella's detention got closer and closer, but I was comforted by the fact that I can come in and stop it.

When the time arrived, I walked her to the gymnasium, but I didn't let go of her hand, unwilling to let her go in there.

"I'll be fine, Edward," She assured me, and reached up to kiss me. She ended the kiss and opened the door, and I listened for my cue.

"_Hello Miss. Swan, do you know why you're her?" _He asked in a sly voice, I was tempted to rip the door down right now.

"_Because I hit a shuttle cock and it accidently hit a boy on the head?" _Bella replied, innocently.

"_Not exactly," _I could almost hear him cock up his brow.

"_What do you mean sir?"_

He walked over to her, and checked her out as he circled around her, giving her silent comments in his head.

_Nice ass... _He said as he looked at it, tempted to grab it. _Save that for later..._ Sick, repulsive man...

"_I know you want me, and I'm just making it easier for you," _He said, pulling her up against his chest, and grabbing her butt. _Nice..._

"_Get off of me!" _Bella screamed as she tried to push him away with human strength, but she was failing miserably, so she decided on plan B. "Edward!"

_Crap, he's here? I can beat him, and while he's unconscious, I can steal his little girlfriend..._

I burst into the room and shoved him off of Bella, he fell to the floor, and I got Bella and pulled her a reasonable distance from him.

"Detention Cullen!" He shouted as he got up, and walked towards Bella, was he an idiot?

"I don't think so," I growled as I punched him in the face, he couldn't give me a detention, he was the one who was touching a young girl, against her will.

We left him bleeding on the floor, he would be fine, but he'll lose his job. Me and Bella headed to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He said in a bored voice, Bella quickly put on a scared face and we entered the small office to the surprised face to Mr. King.

"My, my, what happened?" He asked, taking in Bella's frightened face, luckily, he wasn't as much of a disgusting man like Mr. Macro, and he was worried about Bella.

"The gym teacher tried to, rape, Bella sir" I choked out 'rape', that vile man should be killed for this.

"Mr. Macro? I'm so sorry, I didn't that he could do _anything_ like this, he will be fired immediately, and don't you worry about _that._" He assured us, as he pushed the button for the speaker, and his voice echoed around the school.  
"_Will Mr. Macro please come to the principal's office? Now!"_

"Thank you," I said as I took Bella out of the room, and lead her to the car, which held our awaiting family. And Emmett had a large grin on his face.

"What happened? Alice's description is pretty lousy," he turned to Alice, "No offence," He smiled, but she just stuck her tongue out at him, with a grin on her face.

"I punched him in the face, and we left him bleeding on the floor," I answered simply, but Emmett looked disappointed.

"Come on! That's worse than Alice's!" He whined like a child. Rosalie groaned, but he ignored her, and begged for more gory details all the way home.

At least that was one of my problems solved, now we just had to wait for Tanya's little army. We were going to train, like we did when Victoria's newborn army came for Bella, but this time, Bella was helping, and we were mostly protecting Renesmee.


	11. Sparkle

Alice's visions changed almost every five minutes.

Tanya must have been changing her mind all the time, sometimes about where to have the fight, and what tactics they were going to use. But only Maria had any experience in fighting, so they're plan was mostly to just run up to us and hope for the best.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Bella's phone rang from the other side of the room; she hesitated for a second before running across the room to answer it. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Hello Sophie, how are you?" She greeted down the phone cheerfully.

Sophie was the great-grandchild on Renee and Phil; she was a good friend of ours, and no. She did not know that we were vampires. She thought that we were normal teenagers going to a new school, though we didn't know why she cared so much about us, since she was 35 years old with two kids. We hadn't been in contact with her because of all the commotion going on with our family, and we should've guessed that she would call soon.

"Hi!" She squeaked, "I haven't seen you in so long! How was your first day of school? I know it was ages ago, but I've been so busy with Kirsten and her little brother Adrian, they are a hand full!"

"Yeah, we've been busy too, I mean, you don't know the amount of homework we get!" Bella small talked her, obviously we couldn't tell her what we'd actually been doing.

They went into a huge conversation for about an hour, talking about every little detail of what had happened to both of them during the past four months. Bella had to lie for most of it, but at least she was so used to it now, that you couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Which was a huge improvement for her since her human years.

One of Sophie's questions caught my attention near to the end of the talk.

"Why don't you come over here for a week or two? I know you guys might have school, but good students like you can handle it. And the kids really want to see you again!"

Bella hesitated for a second as turned to me; I turned to Alice and asked:

"Is anything happening for the next week?"

She searched through the endless plains of our futures, but came up with nothing for this week. Tanya's army was due to come next month now, and she nodded to Bella.

"We would love to! Are you sure we wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not!" She exclaimed down the phone, you don't need super hearing to hear that.

"I think only a few of us can come, I mean, Jasper and Emmett are a bit busy, and so is Carlisle, but the rest of us would be delighted to come."

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were busy planning our battle plan, they were trying to make the fight happen in the same meadow that we had our dispute with the Volturi near Forks, but they didn't exactly know _how _to move it there.

"When do you want us?" Bella asked her, with a little bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"As soon as you can! I think this week would be fine." Sophie chided.

"We'll start driving down to Olympia tomorrow then, ok?"

"Of course! I'll see you around three!" You could almost hear her grinning, and she hang up.

Bella put the phone down and came to join me on the couch, curling into my side as I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her soft hair.

"At least we can take our mind off of things when we're there." She said as she looked up at me, we a small smile on her face.

I smiled back at her, "Take our minds off of a mini army coming for us? I wonder how easy that is," I teased; as I bent down to touch her lips to mine.

The next day, we were already packed with our bags in the car, and Bella was taking awhile to say goodbye to Renesmee.

"I'll see you in a week, okay?" She said as she bent down to kiss Renesmee on the forehead.

"Yes, yes mom. Now go, I'll be fine." She assured her, "Anyway, Carlisle is going to try and see if her can get an ultra scan to see this baby." She grinned. We hoped that the placenta wasn't made of the same stuff as vampire skin. We all wanted to know about this baby, and what advantages and disadvantages it had, like powers, and growth.

"Good luck," Bella said simply, as she started to walk out the door, towards the car. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were already in the car when we walked out the door, and we both got into the back seat since Alice insisted on driving.

After we'd set off, Alice said the words that made everyone miserable.

"We are going shopping!" She chimed, making each of us groan, apart from Rosalie, since a chance to shop for a new look was a good idea to her.

"Alice, do we have to? I'm sure you'd be better off choosing our clothes yourself. Since I have I _terrible_ taste in fashion, I wouldn't know what to get." Bella tried to convince her in a pleading voice.

Alice thought over that for a moment, and then sighed.

"Ok. I'll buy yours and Edwards for you, but you _have_ to wear them afterwards, or they're will be trouble." She declared, as she glared at us through the windshield mirror.

"Sure Alice," Bella sighed, upset. I pulled her tightly against me and kissed her on the forehead, which seemed to calm her down a little bit.

_Why oh why doesn't she appreciate fashion yet? I mean, I've been trying to get her into it for the past century, yet she still doesn't care for it. _

After about another hour and forty minutes of silent driving, we finally arrived in Olympia, it was raining, so we were fine going outside for today.

We pulled up to a little but cosy red brick house, with a very excited blonde woman jumping up and down at the front.

As soon as we got out the car, she ran to the closest one to her, which was Esme. She tried to make sure Sophie couldn't feel her cold skin, but she wasn't making it easy, so Esme finally gave in and hoped that Sophie would just think she was cold.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She screamed as she let go of Esme. Luckily, she didn't look like she had any intention of hugging the rest of us.

"You must be freezing," She said when she registered Esme's cold skin. "Come in,"

We all walked in through the wooden door, into the living room. The warm of the room hit us quickly, the scent of the two children lingered in our throats, but we could handle it.

"Esme!" A bouncing little boy with short dark hair bounded over and jumped into Esme's arms, which caught him before he dropped into the floor.

"Hello Adrian," She said, holding the three year old in her arms. He had gotten a little bigger since the last time we had seen him, but only by about an inch. Kirsten walked into the room, with a little notepad with silver flowers all over it, she held a pen in her hand bending over the pad with her long locks of blonde cascading down and spilling over the notepad.

She looked up and saw her idle, Rosalie. She was as interested in her looks as much as Rose did, but her interest in poetry was not a learned behaviour.

Since Kirsten was 12, she didn't rush across the room to crash into Rosalie, she simply walked over and hugged her as she said, "Rose!"

"Hi Kirsten, how are ya?" Rosalie was enthusiastic when she had admirers, but she didn't have much that actually came up to talk to her.

"Fine, how long are you staying?"

"For a few seconds right now, but we should be staying for a week, after Alice has taken us shopping." She told her, Kirsten looked disappointed about her leaving for awhile, but she was fine again after a minute.

"Come, come, let's go shopping! We barely ever come to Olympia." Alice sulked as she started to try and pull Esme and Rose back out the door.

"Okay, okay Alice! See you guys later," Esme said to us as she allowed Alice to drag her outside.

I and Bella were left in an awkward silence with the Jones's for a minute until Sophie broke finally broke the ice.

"You hungry? You should be after that car journey." She asked after awhile.

Of course we weren't actually _hungry_, but we had to keep up human appearances.  
"Yes please, we're starved."

She made us what looked like pizza; she must have gotten the bad cooking skills from Renee. We ate it, trying to keep the disgust off of our faces, since we would have to puke this all back up. Bella hadn't done this yet, so she would have an unpleasant experience.

"I can feel it," Bella whispered to me after the first bite. Since nothing was there to destroy the food, it just sat there, and was extremely uncomfortable until you choked it back up.

"I know, love. Just try to keep it down until tonight." I smiled her favourite smile, and she calmed down.

We ate two slices each, and Kirsten and Adrian ate the rest. Sophie said they should leave so for the other girls, but I assured her that they would probably get something to eat in town to save them from having to suffer this.

We were shown to our room, which was a small guest room with two beds on either side. Obviously, she trusted us enough to sleep in the same room; we couldn't do anything tonight since we were guests. Sigh.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie came back at around 7 o'clock, so, luckily for us; it was too late to wear the clothes that she'd bought us.

"You'll have to wear them tomorrow then," She pouted, making everyone laugh.

The next day, Alice quickly threw in the bags with our clothes in, and left us to get changed. She only got me new jeans and a t-shirt, which was a relief, but unluckily for Bella, she got her a silk blue dress, and _a lot_ of jewellery to go with it. She skipped out on the heavy gold bracelet, but wore the sliver chain with the diamond heart I'd gotten for her ages ago. Alice had taken the pendent of and put it onto the chain, at least Bella would wear it.

"What's on the agenda for today then?" Rosalie asked, hoping for another shopping trip.

"Think we'll all stay in for today, just relax a little bit," Alice told her, she looked upset. Then Alice quickly turned to me,

_It's going to be sunny today, no more shopping trips._

I held back a laugh as I went to sit on the couch with Bella. Esme did colouring with Adrian, and Rosalie tried to try a bit of poetry for once, Alice just had a long chat with Sophie.

Me and Bella silently talked about how everything was going to be fine, how we would win the fight and everything would go back to the way it was.

But good things never last.

_Edward! Look out!_

It took me a second to see the strip of glowing sunlight coming towards me as the curtains moved, but it was too late. Mine and Bella's skin were already sparkling and startling the unsuspecting humans, who froze at the sight of us.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**1/1/2013**


	12. Secrets

_What are they?_

It took us three seconds to quickly get up and move away from the glaring sunlight, but it didn't change the look on Sophie's face. Adrian and Kirsten's faces were exact replicas of their mothers face, as they moved away from Esme and Rose, and backed away towards their mom.

"What _are_ you?" Sophie almost shrieked at us, and she pushed her children into the small kitchen next door.

"Don't be afraid, Sophie. We won't hurt you," Esme assured her calmly with her palms forward as she slowly walked towards them.

"What are you?" Sophie repeated in a louder voice, as she grabbed a long knife and pointed it at us, trying to make Esme back off.

"Be calm, Sophie. We are... vampires. But don't worry; we won't hurt you at all." Alice said, hesitating on every word she said, but grinned after she said it, trying to calm her down.

_I didn't see it until it happened Edward, it came at the last second._

I nodded at Alice to assure her that I was fine with it. Sophie could keep a secret, couldn't she? And her kids can keep quiet, but we couldn't be sure.

Sophie began to shake her head violently at what Alice had said. "No, that's not true. For one, vampires don't exist. And two, even if they did, they suck human blood, and kill their victims in the process. They _burn_ in the sunlight, not sparkle." She started to rant.

I chuckled lightly when she said this, and Bella started giggling at her statement. Sophie looked at us in confusion, so Alice stepped in to explain.

"Well, that's not exactly true. We can drink human blood, but we choose to drink animal blood, and we sparkle in the sunlight. I think it's something to do with our skin..." Alice trailed off as she started to think about it in depth.

Sophie processed that for a minute, but her expression became even angrier.

"Get out! I'm calling the police!" She shouted as she inched towards the phone which was right next to her.

Alice quickly ran to the phone and picked it up, and ran back to her spot in the middle of the room. Sophie and the children stared in horror at her as she crushed the small cell phone with a simple flick of her fingers, and it fell onto the floor as dust.

"We need to stay hidden Sophie. There are more powerful vampires that will kill us if we are found out by humans. Just try to stay quiet about this, please." She made her best puppy dog eyes at her, begging her with them to agree.

"Will they kill us too?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Bella nodded.

"They'll kill anyone that knows," Bella informed her, as she rested her head on my chest. I could tell where her thoughts had gone without her shield; she was going to be killed in Volterra because she knew about us. I shivered at the thought.

We spent an hour explaining to her exactly what we were, how we lived, and why her and her children have to not tell anyone about us. She understood, and so did Adrian, but Kirsten was lost in our words, not understanding any of it. Then Alice got onto superhuman powers we could have, she started with her seeing the future, then me hearing their thoughts.

"Really?" Kirsten asked, she got the super normal powers.

"Yes, think of an animal, and I'll tell you what it is." I told her with a grin on my face.

_He'll never guess this one, a platypus. _

She smiled when she thought that she'd caught me out. Most people would think about a lion or a zebra, but she thought she was smart choosing an unlikely animal.

"Platypus." I told her with an even bigger smile on my face, and her jaw dropped as Bella started to laugh as well.

"And Bella can tell you what she's thinking without having to speak," Esme chimed in.

"Prove it," Adrian grinned. Bella focused her shield on Adrian, and told him what she was thinking, which was more like the start of a conversation. And since I couldn't read Bella's thoughts when her shield wasn't around me, I had to settle with Adrian's thoughts, which muddled into a vortex of jumbled thoughts.

_Hi Adrian _was all she thought to him, and he gasped and started jumping about everywhere.

"I want to do that!" he screamed excitedly, if only he knew what he would have to go through, to even get a _chance_ of getting Bella's gift.

"That reminds me..." Sophie began nervously, she started to lightly blush when she thought over what she was about to ask. "If I asked you, would you be able to change me into a vampire if I wanted to? I mean, it sounds kind of glamorous if you ask me."

I held back a sigh. This was like déjà vu with Bella, and Sophie already had kids, so it would be even worse for her to be changed.

"We could... but it's a big decision, I mean, the change is agonizingly painful. And you wouldn't be allowed near any humans for maybe a few years, but, we could." Alice replied, in a bright voice to try and make Adrian more relaxed when she talked about the pain we went through.

"We wouldn't recommend it for anyone who has another choice." I added lightly. My mind went back to when I was trying to talk Bella out of being a vampire, and idly wondered if Sophie would be the same. She _was_ related to Bella, distantly but still related, even if Sophie didn't know yet. I thought over it for a second then decided to talk to her about that.

"I think you should know this now. Bella's mother is your great-grandmother, Sophie. I'm not entirely sure what your relationship is though. "I informed her as I gestured to Bella.

"Her name was Renee," Bella told her quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. They went into a long conversation about it until 10 o'clock, on which she showed the others to their rooms while we got changed into our night clothes. Sophie came in to check on us before she left to go to bed herself and tuck in her children.

As soon as the door closed, Bella rushed over and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, which reminded me of when she was human, and I sneaked into her room under Charlie's nose to watch her sleep. Except this time, she didn't need to sleep, so we just chatted all night very quietly, so we didn't wake up the children next door to us.

The week passed quickly, and it was full of questions about what we were, and warnings not to tell anyone, which she agreed to.

We entered the house as Jasper and Carlisle were playing chess, and Emmett was bounding across the room to pull Rosalie into a tight hug. He was followed by Jasper and Carlisle, while they were embracing, I and Bella moved across the room to see Renesmee who was sitting on the white couch with Jacob, who was talking through her skin to the baby.

"My little boy..." He cooed as he rubbed her stomach, and she giggled.

"Did the ultra scan work then?" Bella asked as we sat down next to them.

"Yes, there's one baby. A little boy," Renesmee said cheerfully, and she was glowing as she rubbed her stomach with Jacob, followed by more cooing. "Harry Adam Black,"

Bella leaned into me on the other side of the couch, ducking her head under my arm, and I started stroking her hair, and running my fingers through it.

Alice's visions came one after the other, Tanya ripping Bella's head off and killing Renesmee, but there was a blurry bit in her vision next to Renesmee, which was probably Harry. The other possible outcome was Florence doing the same, but tearing Tanya's head off as well. In that one, the blurry image hiding behind Renesmee was too big for just Harry, but the scan clearly showed only one baby, so we assumed it was just Jacob.

School was no better than the confusion at home, as a new boy had arrived at the school, and became popular with the students quickly. His name was Issac Joan, and he moved here from Seattle because his father had changed jobs, and once he spied Bella in the parking lot, all of his admirers were warning him.

"Don't bother man, you'll die if you get close to her," John told him frantically.

"She's not with any of them," He observed, but to show him she _was_ taken, I walked over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

_I can beat him; he's not enough for her. I mean look at me, five minutes here and I'm the talk of the school._

He was right about not being enough for her, she deserved so much more than me. But she did not deserve a boy who would pretend to care about her, just so he would be popular; I pulled Bella tight against my side as we started to walk towards our first class.

Luckily, he had some friends with experience, Jordan was telling him of the horrors that he had faced when coming to close to Bella. He referred to her as 'Forbidden fruit', that was tempting, but you must not try to take it, as there were harsh consequences, such as a clan of vampires beating you up.

Yet that didn't dampen his spirits, when lunch came, he spied Bella coming in, and immediately started to prepare to ask the big question. I could tell from his thoughts that he was much more persistent than Jordan ever was, even if she said no, he would take her hand and lead her to his table. I would like to see him try.

"Dude, don't do it! You'll die on your first day," Jordan told him quickly, but nothing could stop him from reaching his target.

"No girl has said no to me, even if they have a boyfriend," He said smugly and he marched towards us.

_Let me guess... This is the next Jordan, right?_

I smiled at Bella's thoughts and nodded.

"He's going to ask you to prom. Mind you, it is next week, and we've only gone once..." I trailed off, hoping she would say yes to my delayed question.

She just frowned and said, _I'll think about it._

Finally, Issac reached our table and began trying to impress Bella into saying yes to him, with, what he thought to be, a breath taking smile.

"Hi, Bella, right?" He began.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked him softly.

"I was wondering, if you would accompany me to prom, even if you already have a date," He glared at me for a second, and then turned back to Bella.

"So, what do you say, baby?" He pressed, cocking his brow. As soon that Bella saw the movement, she tapped on my hand, which was my cue.

"What did you say?" I growled at him, this might just be a repeat of what happened with Bella those months ago, except, this time, we _ all _ wanted some fun.

Jasper and Emmett stood either side of me, next to them were Alice and Rosalie, and Bella was next to me, clutching my arm, looking as innocent as she could.

But he wouldn't give up, so he quickly smiled at are little army, who were all practically snapping at his neck, and grabbed Bella's hand. He noticed how could it was, but just assumed it was because of the rain that was pelting down outside, and he started to pull at her hand.

I pulled her away from him, putting Bella behind me, and turned to Jasper.

"Do you want to have a go first? We all got to play with Jordan." I winked at him, and he grinned as he turned to the weak little boy.

"You want to mess with his girl? You've got to mess with us too."

Issac reached up to punch him in the nose, but Emmett caught his hand, and used his other hand to punch him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

The entire cafeteria was silent, but didn't crowd around us, they just watched from where they sat, taking pity on Issac as he lay bleeding on the floor.

_Poor guy, following his heart instead of his senses._

_I'm going to be sick..._

_Rule one when you come to this school: Don't mess with the Cullen's, or they'll mess you up._

That last thought was true. Normally, we wanted to be left alone, but when someone messed with one of us, or dare to offend any of us, we got mad.

Thankfully, he knew when he was beaten, unlike Jordan when he encountered my fist; Issac quickly rushed off to the toilets to clean his face before next period. We went back to sitting at chatting again, like nothing had happened, and every student was staring at us, thinking _that's all_? Clearly disappointed that nothing really happened.

When we got home, we were greeted by Renesmee laying down on the hospital bed in the study, breathing heavily, and squeezing Jacob's hand tightly, which was a scene we weren't prepared for.

* * *

**Please Review! And go onto my profile and vote for which POV the fight should be from. Just one person? or all of them? The three highest votes will be POVs in the fight scene (unless the highest is 'all of them') Please vote!**


	13. Amazement

"Rose, Alice and Bella, come and help us with Renesmee. The rest of you, sit in the living room," Carlisle told us.

I peeked behind him to see my daughter, with sweat running through her hair. Screams erupting from her mouth and she cried, I couldn't take anymore, so I walked downstairs with the others and waited for the child to be born.

According to Jacob, and his 'unmistakable' knowledge, Renesmee was meant to give birth to Harry like any other human would give birth to a child, so there were no worries, right?

According to any book I've read that had something about human childbirth, the pain from it is excruciating. Yet it couldn't be _that_ much compared to being changed into a vampire, the fire burning through your veins was the most painful thing on earth.

After a few hours, we heard more high pitched cry's coming from the study, which meant the end of any more screaming, right? Wrong. Another hour of screams flashed by, then we heard another high pitched cry. There couldn't be two, could there? We waited patiently for Bella or someone to come down the stairs and allow us to see what happened, and if there were two babies. Emmett and Jasper were passing the time playing chess, and I tried to occupy myself with the first book I saw, 'Pride and Prejudice'. I began to read the first chapter:

**Chapter I**

**It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune,  
must be in want a wife.**

I soon got bored, since I'd read it a couple of times before to pass the time. Finally, Alice rushed down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Her thoughts were unreadable, but I could register that she had another headache like she'd gotten when Bella was pregnant, the child must have the same affect.

"Come on! You'll never guess! And not so fast, you'll disturb the babies." She chirped as we got up.

Babies? There was more than one? How was that possible? There was only one of them in the scan; maybe one of them was hidden? We quickly rushed up the stairs but slowed down one we reached the door. I heard three beating hearts from inside, and my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the door.

We walked into the room to find Renesmee laying down fully clothed on the hospital bed with what seemed to be a boy in her arms. And Bella was holding another child in a white towel; she walked up to me to show me the child.

"This is the other baby," She informed me. She was tiny but her eyes were open, they were emerald green, they reminded me of my mother's eyes.

"There are two?" I asked quietly behind all of the shock that flashed through my body."I thought the san only showed Harry."

"That can be explained," Carlisle said as he walked towards us after he wrote notes into his small black notepad. "We believe that she may had accelerated growth like Renesmee, and only started growing after the scan. We know it's impossible, but so was Bella getting pregnant." He half smiled.

I walked over to Renesmee to see the second child. His eyes were open too, but they were muddy brown like her mother's, but his skin was darker, like Jacobs. He also had dark hair that ran down to his shoulders, but it was matted with dry blood that Renesmee was gently trying to wash out.

Bella walked next to me and sat on the hospital bed, still with the baby girl in her arms.

"I didn't really think we were going to be _grandparents". _She giggled and leaned on my shoulder, and turned to Renesmee. "So, what are you calling her?"

"We both agreed to call her Elizabeth-Rose," Renesmee told her quietly as she continued to wash out the blood.

They looked like normal newborn babies, apart from the long hair that Harry had. But I still wondered if either of them posed a threat to mankind, if they exposed us to them. I also wondered about their diets, if they drunk blood, or ate human food, there were so many things to learn about their kind. But all knew that, for now, everybody was fine.

The week passed quickly, we didn't go to school again, as we had to look after Elizabeth-Rose and Harry. Elizabeth's hair grew out, and was long and bronze like mine and Bella's, Harry's hair grew till it could touch the floor. Neither of them grew that much, Elizabeth only grew a few inches, and Harry only grew one, so Harry would have a slightly longer growth span than Elizabeth.

We gave up on researching anything about the twins, since the only thing that came up was that they were 'Flesh eating monsters', but we found out that they both drank blood and ate human food. So they couldn't be as much of a threat to the human race anymore as Renesmee was.

One week later, and they were both the size of toddlers, they could both walk, and Elizabeth could run at vampire speed, but neither of them talked yet. And we decided to talk them for their first hunting trip, since we'd only been feeding them blood from the local hospital.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean, the fight is due next week-"Bella started, but I interrupted her by placing my finger on her lips.

"Don't worry; Alice was sure that we would be safe until then. As long as we don't go near to Denali, we'll be fine." I convinced her. When she nodded, I quickly kissed her and turned to Renesmee and Jacob, who were holding the twins.

"What do we do about Harry? He can't run like us..." Renesmee asked.

"Someone can catch an elk for him, I'm sure he has some sort of fangs," Jacob sighed. He was upset that neither of the kids had much of him inside them, apart from Harry, who looked like him when he smiled a goofy smile.

Jacob phased outside the house and walked up to Harry who'd been left with us on the porch. He gazed up in wonder at his father as a huge wolf, and instantly knew it was him. We helped him up onto Jacobs back, and set off running into the forest, and after a minute of running, we tracked down a herd of deer.

Elizabeth was let down onto the grass by Renesmee, and ran off to catch the huge buck. Renesmee was prepared to run off after her to catch something for Harry, but stopped in her tracks when she looked over to him. We all turned to see what she was staring at.

Harry had already gotten off of Jacobs back, and was shaking in front of him, after two seconds, he jumped and his clothes ripped to shreds. Behind all the strips of clothing that Alice had picked out for him, was now a little black wolf, whose eyes were a dark red. They were like a vampire who hadn't fed off of a human in awhile, and he ran after his sister, and caught the next biggest deer he could find.

"They can't phase _that_ young, can they?"

We were still staring after Harry when Renesmee asked the question. Jacob didn't mind too much, he had another goofy wolf grin on his face, knowing that one of his children was just like him. He eventually realized what Renesmee had asked and shook his head at her, but that didn't stop him from being proud of the little boy that was tackling a stubborn deer.

"The only difference between him and a normal werewolf, is that he sucks the blood of their prey," I told her, as I observed Harry sinking his teeth into the carcass at his feet.

Elizabeth noticed the wolf hunting beside her, but just carried on with her meal, and after 2 more minutes, they were done. And every deer in the herd was now just a pile of dead bodies; they ran back to us, Elizabeth running into Renesmee's arms, and Harry just ran up to his dad and jumped around him like a little puppy.

_Did you see that dad? Did you see?_

We could hear Jacob gasp quietly, and I gasped as well. Bella and Renesmee looked at me questionably, so I told them what shocked us so much.

"Harry doesn't talk out loud, but he can communicate with Jacob through their thoughts. He was just asking Jacob is he saw what he did, and was wondering if Jacob was proud of him," I chuckled lightly at Harry clawing Jacob playfully, just like a puppy.

"Wow," Renesmee and Bella both said in synchronisation, still staring at the small black wolf, which was now walking over to Renesmee and rubbing his head against her leg. She bent down and stroked him next to his ear, which made him roll over onto his back. She giggled and rubbed his belly, which made him let out a wolfy laugh.

We carried on with our hunt, finding a bunch of mountain lions to sate our thirst. When we returned home, the rest of our family gasped in shock at the extra wolf that was leaping around like crazy.

"Edward, is this...?" Esme trailed of in shock, and I nodded.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the extra smell of wet dog. She didn't like Harry as much as she adored Elizabeth-Rose, but still played with him and cared for him.

Jasper was observing the red glow in Harry's eyes after the hunt, and noticed how much they looked liked a newborns eye after they'd been changed.

_Is it possible that he'll go crazy like a newborn?_

"Probably not, Jasper." I replied to his silent question.

"But his eyes..."

"If he was, he might have gone for his sister, or his mother. And newborns are so crazy, they would care who it was, right? So I'm sure he's nothing like them," I told him sternly, everyone else looked at us in confusion, but they soon got it when they realized Harry's red eyes and the word 'newborn'.

The next day, Jacob and Harry played outside, chatting to each other through their thoughts and pouncing at each other, and Renesmee and Bella were playing with Elizabeth while the rest of our family went hunting to build up their strength for the upcoming fight. We didn't yet know what to do with the twins, we couldn't take them to the fight, none of us wanted them in that kind of danger, but Alice saw them there in a blur, so we would just need to protect them.

Renesmee and Bella's conversation interrupted my metal ramblings about the fight.

"But for short. How about Lizzie? Or Beth?" Bella asked, trying to think of a shorter nickname for Elizabeth-Rose.

"I don't know, I like just Elizabeth," Renesmee said as she stroked her long hair, while Elizabeth was mindlessly playing with a toy wolf which looked just like Jacob.

"I wanted you to always be called Renesmee, but Jacob started calling you Nessie. That annoyed me so much, I tried to kill him," Bella admitted, making Renesmee gasp. But my reaction was the exact opposite, I started to laugh as I remembered that day again, Renesmee glared at me, but otherwise let it go.

"Ok, we'll call her Lizzie for short then," Renesmee gave in. Lizzie giggled at her little nickname and jumped onto Renesmee's lap, shoving the little toy wolf into her face.

"I see it Lizzie, I see it," Renesmee laughed as she gently pushed it out of her view and continued to play with her. Bella and I went to sit down on the couch and huddle into the corner as we watched, what we thought we'd never have, our grandchildren play.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review! I love to hear from you! :D**


	14. Early

The next day was pretty much the same.

Jacob and Harry were obsessed with their little war games. They stalked around the nearby forest looking for each other, and when they found one another, they started to play fight. Jacob was having too much fun playing around with the storyline with his little game, he pretended to be Tanya, and Harry had to take him down. He was training him in case anything happened, but nothing could happen, we were prepared, and we still had until Saturday to relax.

Alice, Rose, Esme and Bella were addicted to entertaining Lizzie as much as they could. They were playing games all morning. And at around 11 o'clock, the sun shone through the large windows, making our skin glisten like a million diamonds. Lizzie's skin shone just as bright as ours, maybe even brighter, shocking her and making her giggle. It confused everyone how her skin could glow so much when her father's didn't shimmer, and her mother's skin only shone a little bit, but they let it go.

Everything was fine, until Alice's vision hit.

"Alice."I choked out. We were meant to have more time; we had two more days... I was frozen.

"I don't know. I guess she didn't want to wait any longer..." She gasped, looking at the child in front of her, wondering if they'll be safe when the time comes...

"What? Edward? What's happening?" Bella demanded as she ran to me on the couch, shaking me out of my trance.

My eyes refocused on my loves face, seeing the panic written all over it. Two of our enemies wanted to take away my life, just because they thought it would bring me to either of them. But it would do the opposite, I would tear them limb from limb if they done any harm to Bella or Renesmee, or the two oblivious children that were playing mindlessly.

"They're coming, today." I whispered, knowing she would hear me. She gasped and turned to Alice.

"When Alice?" She asked her in a quiet voice.

Alice searched her vision to look for something to tell when it was going to happen. She spied a silver watch on Kate's wrist; it was exactly 17 minutes and 25 seconds past 3. She repeated it to everyone else in the room, once Renesmee understood; she went outside to get Jacob and Harry inside.

"Where are we meeting them?" Jasper asked Alice once Renesmee, Jacob and Harry came back into the room.

"Where the debate with the Volturi happened. In the large clearing." She informed her, her eyes unfocused as she concentrated on her vision.

"When do we go?" Emmett asked eagerly, jumping up from his seat near to the plasma TV. Always with too much enthusiasm, even when the situation was critical.

"Now," Alice declared as she went upstairs to get her black leather jacket, she was back within a matter of seconds.

Renesmee and Rosalie went to get the twins ready to go, as the rest of us went to get our jackets and coats.

"Where are we going momma?" Lizzie asked as Renesmee put her arm though the sleeve. We were all amazed that she could actually start talking already, but Renesmee replied much more calmly then we could handle with all of the surprise and shock we felt.

"We need to go and meet some bad people, who don't like us that much."

Lizzie was confused, but didn't push it any further. Once they're coats were on, Renesmee and Jacob picked the twins up and quickly kissed each other, looked deeply into each other's eyes, their only thoughts were, _I love you,_ and then we were off.

We ran through the forest as quickly as we could, the forest flashing past us in a green blur as we ran. Jacob and Harry had phased before we left, and were a metre behind us, and Jacob always thought that werewolves were faster than vampires.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination, which was no different than when we last saw it all those years ago. We were going to win, we had to. And if we did, if there was actually was a fight, Tanya and Kate would die in the same place as their sister.

"We just have to wait an hour," Alice said mysteriously as she stared at the area where our enemies would arrive. "They're starting to leave now."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, I couldn't think of anymore to add to it...**

**I _need _to know what POVs you want the fight scene to be in, the poll is on my profile page :P**

**Please review and vote!**


	15. The calm before the storm

"When will they get here Auntie Alice?" Lizzie asked quietly as she sat on the wet grass next to Jacob and Renesmee. I guess she hadn't heard Alice the first time. Renesmee picked her up and set her on his lap, then started to fiddle with her hair.

"In about an hour sweetie," Alice said and reached down to stroke Lizzie's hair, hiding any fear that she had that may of came through her voice. Then she walked over to stand by Jasper, he wrapped his arms around her. Emmett and Rose were sitting about five metres of them, kissing and whispering 'I love you' over and over.

I went to sit by Bella under a nearby pine tree, and wrapped my arm around her waist. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to worry. We'll survive this Bella," I murmured to her quietly, trying to calm her from any fear she was hiding.

I was wrong about the hidden fears. She shook her head and turned to me. "I'm not worried Edward, I'm absolutely fine." She told me in a slightly annoyed tone.

I sighed. Of course she wasn't worried about a bunch of sadistic vampires, aiming to kill her and her daughter. And maybe even her grand children when Tanya and her little group found out about them.

"Of course not," I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Edward, I've been a vampire for over a century. How can you still be worried about things like this?" She ran her fingers through my hair and moved over a bit so she was sat on my lap.

"I guess that, when you were human, I was always protecting you. And now it's just instinct, that whenever you're in danger, I have to worry." I explained to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She turned her head to kiss my lips. After she ended it she said, "That makes sense. But you have to understand that I'm indestructible." She grinned.

"_Nearly _indestructible." I told her, stroking her hair. "Other vampires can destroy us. And they're coming after you and Renesmee, that's all they want." My voice broke near to the end of my sentence, just thinking about just _one _of them not existing was painful, especially Bella.

"I'll be fine Edward. Kate can't hurt me, and I'll try and keep all of us in my shield, so she can't shock any of us. I just need to keep it around the right people." She smiled, trying to lighten up the conversation a little bit.

I knew she could do that, she had enough practise over the years. But she didn't have much experience in fighting. The only practise she ever had was when the Volturi came for Renesmee, and we never actually had a fight, so she'd never been in any type of fight.

I would have to keep my eye on Florence and Tanya, and if they got close to Bella, I would rip their heads off. That was pretty much the plan anyway. Anyone that got too close to any of us was dead.

I just nodded and leaned in for another kiss, trying to calm myself down before Bella's biggest threat came through the pine trees that were on the other side of the large meadow.

**Tanya's POV**

"They're probably expecting us, let's not disappoint them by being late," I told Maria and Florence. They nodded quickly and went to get Kate, John, Royce, Carmen and Eleazar from inside the house, leaving me outside on the snowy white driveway.

We were marching to meet the Cullen's today, they took our sisters life, and we wanted revenge. We didn't want to kill _all_ of them, just the two that started the dispute with the Volturi, Renesmee, and her demon mother Bella.

I've hated Bella ever since I found out about her, back when Edward left her and came to us to mope, until he went to hunt Victoria.

I found Edward first; I tried everything to win him over. I even kissed him when he left that witch, but, he threw me into a tree. She was a _human _when they met. A frail, clumsy, ugly human and she managed to steal him from me, just when I was getting close to winning him.

Of course that wasn't what I told the others. They wouldn't want to kill Bella over my jealously because they wouldn't understand. I figured if I got rid of both Renesmee and Bella, Edward would have no choice but to run back to me. It was a stupid idea, but it might work.

It didn't help that Florence used to be with Edward though. I had suspicions that she might turn on me, but I ignored them. If she did, I could take her down easily.

Finally, everyone came out of the house. Royce was still trying out his flame touch on a twig; he was changed by an unknown vampire after Rosalie got to him. We thought the same vampire had changed John too, but he could remember who turned him. He could only recall burning.

"Sorry we took so long," Maria apologised. "Royce and John were playing chess, and they wouldn't stop until one of them won. They both kept getting into check before they both gave up."

"That's fine Maria." I assured her, and then I turned to the two boys." If you two cannot concentrate enough on this, you'll both die before you get close to Rose and Esme." I growled at them.

"Don't worry. They won't survive the next few hours." Royce assured me menacingly, as he pulled out a burnt picture of Rosalie, and sent it up in flames, dropping it to the ground.

"Ok, let's go already. I want to show this, Carlisle, who has control of that bitch Esme." John said, trying to hurry us along.

"Fine. Just follow my lead." I told them and we set off running.

We ran past Victoria on Vancouver Island in under 15 minutes, where I quickly stopped the group for a little talk before we got into the water to swim the rest of the way, as the ferry would take too long. And since we had resorted to human blood in the past few weeks, humans wouldn't be too comfortable with us when we had glowing red eyes.

"What's with the hold up? We're so close!" Royce whined, pacing between us and the water.

"Calm down! Let her speak. We haven't met these Cullen's before, and we could use a few tips." Florence told them. I swear she was sucking up to me, but I let it go. At least she knew that there was a chance that we might die, even though it was a low chance.

"Thank you Florence, at least someone understands the situation." I thanked her, I was going to carry on, but I was interrupted by John's whiney voice.

"Come on! I thought we were going to rip people's heads off today! Not sit around and talk all day!"

"Shut up John!" Carmen snapped, trying to get some silence from them. John pounced at her, but before he could take her head off, Eleazar was there throwing out of the way. He fell into a boulder making a large crack in it, and then he leaped up and tried again. But he was again chucked into the boulder. I had to stop this before we were stuck here was this repeating scene.

"Break it up!" I screamed, making both of them freeze in place. They both stopped and turned to me.

"Thank you. Now, the Cullen's are very skilled fighters, and they are much more of a family than a coven. So they are guaranteed to protect each other throughout the fight. To get a clear view of their relationships, and who will protect who, I can tell you who they're all with.

"The big one with black hair is with the skinny blonde one. The pixie like one is with the blonde one who is younger than the other blonde guy, who is with Esme, the one who looks more motherly than vampire.

"And last, but not least, the brunette that we're aiming to kill is with Edward, the one with reddish like hair. But beware, Edward can read minds, so try to keep your thoughts hidden from him, since he can read your next move. And we are also trying to kill-"

"You never told us one could read minds!" Royce hissed from next to the water. He'd been staring out at it the whole conversation, and just decided to interrupt

"Well you know now, don't you?" I snapped back. "Now, as I was saying. The last one we're trying to kill is a half human, half vampire hybrid. The last time we saw her, she was little, but she has accelerated growth. So she is definitely an adult now, and she's probably with the werewolf."

"A werewolf? I didn't think those existed..." John trailed off.

"Well if vampires exist, werewolves probably do!" Carmen hissed at him. This talk was going to turn into a huge argument soon if we didn't keep going.

"Anyway, in conclusion, there should be 8 vampires, 1 werewolf and on human/vampire hybrid and we only want Bella and Renesmee. Killing the rest of them is optional," I heard Royce and John growl a little bit, but I just shot a glare in their direction and turned to everyone else. Everyone nodded. "Ok, let's go."

We jumped into the water and swam at super fast speeds towards our enemies. Royce and John were clearly excited, as they were excelling us, and moving through the water much faster that they had to.

Once we reached the shore, we took no break, and carried on running through the think pine trees. Everything was just a distant green blur. It was dark because of the thick layer of branches above us, but we eventually saw a bright opening ahead. As soon as Royce and John saw it, they we missiles, zooming of to find their old mates. And Florence's speed went up a little as well. It seemed that she was just as excited to see Edward and the others as the boys were.

We finally reached the opening, and were about 50 metres away from the Cullen's, all standing in a line, with Edward standing in front of Bella, and Renesmee was sitting behind them, with something behind her. I could hear Florence's sharp intake of breath once she saw them, and I could hear Royce's and John's small growl of pleasure, as we slowed to a stop.


	16. Hated

**Tpov**

There they were. All standing there, waiting for us, like I'd predicted.  
Of course they had Alice to _see_ when we were coming, and they must of known why we were actually here. They knew that I wanted Edward, and that I would do anything to get him, including killing an entire coven.

What was that hiding behind Renesmee though? There was a hairy black thing there as far as I could tell. There was something else but I just couldn't put my finger on it...

Both of the things were small, but what could it possibly be?

The dog was standing next to Renesmee, helping block my view of the things, but I could hardly concentrate on them when there were menacing growls erupting from both Royce and John. They were both almost shaking in pleasure, waiting to lunge at the throats of those who stole their mates, Carlisle and Emmett.

"Wait for them to talk, you two. Then we will strike," I hissed quietly into Royce's ear, low enough that the Cullen's wouldn't hear me, but loud enough for all of us to hear. Florence and Maria quickly nodded, followed by Royce and John, who sighed almost silently. Carmen and Eleazar both looked at each other and smiled, obviously not worried that they might lose each other.

Carlisle looked like he was talking quickly to Jasper and Edward, who both nodded to answer an unheard question, and Carlisle slowly stepped forward.

**Epov**

5 minutes earlier

"How long now Alice?" I asked impatiently. We'd been waiting for nearly an hour, and there was no sign of Tanya. I didn't want her to secretly spring o us from behind, and rip Bella's and Renesmee's heads off before we even had a chance to react. I quickly looked backwards towards the shadows of the thick pine trees behind us, to check for any glint of the strawberry blonde hair of the killer that stalked us.

Alice saw my movement and sighed. "Edward, I would know if she decided to creep up on us. She'll be coming in about four minutes."

"Everything will be alright Edward. We'll all survive. Stop worrying." Bella insisted as we stood up to prepare ourselves for what was to come.

"I know we will, but I can't help but worry. Shes coming for you, and Renesmee. And the rest of them will aim for the throats of the rest of my family. They're taking away everyone important to me, they are taking away my _life_. This is all my fault." I told her, my voice shaking with worry.

She sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You sound like me when Victoria was after me." She murmured into my chest," I felt the exact same way. You, and all of your family were going to die, because of me."

I knew that she felt that way when that happened. She always blamed herself for everything that went wrong to our family. And she would probably blame herself for this too, as she would think that if she never made contact with our family, she would've never started anything with the Volturi all those years ago.

"And this is my fault too," She continued. I definitely saw this coming, I must be some kind of physic.

"Bella-" I started, but she cut me off.

"If Irina never saw Renesmee, she would of never gone to the Volturi, and gotten killed by them. That would never of happened if I were more careful, or if we never met," She choked out 'we never met'. Even I would would have a hard time saying that. Bella was my life, she had changed me irreversibly, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Don't ever say that." I told her softly. "None of it is your fault, none of it. And no matter what happens now, you know I will always love you."

She nodded lightly into my chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Alice saying, "Twenty seconds."

Me and Bella quickly moved in front of Renesmee, who was hushing Lizzie and Harry. Harry was changing into his wolf form, tearing up his clothes in the process, leaving the shreds all over the grass.

"Mommy, whats going to happen?" Lizzie asked Renesmee softly, while Harry went to sit by his dad. But he was in full view, so Jacob quickly shoved him behind Renesmee, hiding him and Lizzie.

"We don't know sweetheart. Just stay behind me, okay?" Renesmee told her. Lizzie nodded, and I turned to Alice. She just grinned at me.

_If they go along with their plan, we will win. Don't worry, this will be easier than the newborns, Victoria and James put together!_

I smiled back at her. She always knew what I was thinking, she was almost a mind-reader.

"They're here," Emmett said quietly, but he had a huge grin on his face, so he was definitely not afraid of them.

A second later, eight ravenous vampires stalked out of the trees at the other side of the meadow. Immediately, Tanya's eyes shot up to me, and she smiled sadistically. She wasn't only here because of the death of her sister, that was for sure.

Royce and John were looking wickedly at Rose and Esme, then at Carlisle and Emmett, and their smiles got even wider.

_They all have golden eyes... Animal lovers._

_They're weak, just like Tanya had said._

Ranking Tanya were Maria and Florence. Florence still had the long straight brown hair, than ran down her back from er human years. She looked exactly like I remembered, apart from now, she had bright scarlet eyes, that looked up to me, then to Bella, who was gripping to me.

**Bpov**

Once we saw all of them, my eyes darted up to the girl with long brown hair. She must be Florence, the one that was planing to marry Edward, but she was walked out on before their wedding. She looked extraordinarily beautiful. How could I of won Edward over Tanya and her? Two stunning beauty's, that actually would of belonged next to Edward, even as a human.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward murmured quietly to me, that's when I realized I was almost ripping his jacket off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breathed. I couldn't tell him that I was jealous of both Tanya and Florence, and their exquisite beauty. I loosened my grip on him, and he was about to asked me something but let it go, so Carlisle could talk to him.

"Shall we speak to them first? Try to make them change their minds?" He asked Edward and Jasper quietly so they couldn't hear.

Both of them nodded, and Carlisle stepped forward one, with Esme close behind him. Peaking around him to John, who was staring at her with an 'I'm going to kill you' look in his eyes.

"Tanya, why do you wish to kill Bella and Renesmee? They have done nothing. You sisters death wasn't their fault." Carlisle said calmly, even with Esme hiding behind him delicately, trying to avoid the murderous glare from John.

Royce was staring at Emmett, probably trying to figure out a way to take him down. Luckily, Emmett had worked on his fighting for the past month, and was prepared for whatever Royce had to throw at him.

"They were the reason the Volturi came. They are the reason that Irina is dead, Carlisle. Just leave us to kill them, then you will all be safe." Royce and John sighed heavily at this, but Tanya's glare shut them up.

"I'm sorry, we cannot let you do that. Both Nessie and Bella are more than family to us, you will not hurt them." Carlisle told her in a severe voice. Royce and John laughed like little girls, obviously excited to kill Emmett and Carlisle, though I had no idea what they would do to Esme and Rose.

Royce was the first to move, he launched himself at Rose, but was instantly stopped by Emmett, who punched him in the stomach, making him groan and fly across the field, landing with a thump at the edge of the grass. John ran to Carlisle, dodging him and grabbing Esme's arm, yanking her out of reach for Carlisle, and running her across the meadow. Before he could run after him, he was pinned to the ground by Carmen, who was smiling sweetly at Eleazar, who walked over to rip his head off.

"No!" Alice shrieked, throwing herself at Eleazar, tearing his head off, leaving it to drop onto the ground. Carmen screamed, and reached for her, but Jasper had her limbs off before she could move.

John still had Esme at the other side of the field. One arm was pinning her arms against her waist, and his other hand was grabbing her heart shaped face. She looked like she was trying to scream, but she could get it out.

"Thought you could run of with that guy? And leave me?" He growled at her. Before he could say anymore Carlisle had grabbed him and thrown him away, helping Esme up while Alice and Jasper took care of John.

Florence, Tanya and Kate still hadn't moved, but were eyeing what Royce and Emmett were doing. They were punching each other, neither of them going down. The three girls went over to help Royce, and Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice went to help them. Even though there were more of us, we seemed to be losing.

"Wait here. Look after Renesmee and the twins, okay?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded, and he ran off to help. I turned and saw Harry, walking around, I guess he wanted to help fight. He was just like any other werewolf, always desperate to fight. I looked back at the fight, and all I saw was us losing. Drinking human blood must of made you thousands of times stronger, because Royce managed to keep Emmett down.

"Stay here," I told the others behind me, and ran up to Kate , pulled her off Alice, and throwing her into Tanya. Tanya looked up from Jasper, who she had in a headlock, and growled and me. Kate grabbed Alice and Jasper, making them unable to move, and waited for Maria to do something with them. Tanya stalked over to me, and peered over my shoulder and gasped. I turned and saw a black wolf growling from behind Jake, clearly visible.

"Half vampire, half werewolf huh? Guess you guys are into extreme breeding." Tanya teased wickedly and I turned to her, just in time to see her grab me and put me into a headlock, pinning my arms down so I couldn't move.

"Ok, time to die you witch!" She screamed, pulling Edwards attention from Royce to me. He looked at me in horror once he saw what Tanya was doing to me, and all I could see was pain and sadness in his eyes. He tried to come and help me, but was grabbed back by Royce.

"No!" He shouted, trying his best to shake out of Royce's grasp, but he was failing.

"Goodbye, Bella. He's all mine now." I closed my eyes.


	17. Betrayed

**Epov**

"Wait here. Look after Renesmee and the twins, okay?" I quickly whispered to Bella in her ear. I was about to run off to help my family, the enemies were too strong, due to the massive amount of human blood in their systems. And I couldn't let Bella anywhere near that, even if she was a vampire now. She could also help Jacob look after Renesmee and the twins, as they couldn't fight against vampires. Jacob wouldn't move since he couldn't leave Renesmee's side, he wouldn't move fore anyone, only if someone came charging up to them would he move and rip their head off.

Bella nodded, and I ran straight to Royce, who was managing to keep Emmett down somehow. When I got closer, I could see that he had a flame in his palm, and was reaching towards Rose's hair. She was screaming, and Emmett couldn't escape Royce's grasp on him to stop him, so I quickly bounded into him. But then we were all caught in a headlock, all of us struggling to escape, but with no success. None of the Cullen's could move at all. I guess that they were extending the pain we went through for a little bit, to savor the moment.

"I might not kill you, if you're good, Rose." Royce hissed in Rosalie's ear. "But, your little friends won't be able to come along with us, since they won't survive that long." He chuckled.

I was about to try and punch him in the face while he was so close, but I heard a loud scream.

"Ok, time to die you witch!" I turned around, and saw Tanya, with her arms around someones neck. She was preparing to tear their head off, but who was it? A frightening thought passed my mind.

My eyes quickly dashed to where Renesmee was, I could see Renesmee, Jacob, Harry and Lizzie. But where was...

Tanya turned around to give me a full view of what she was doing. I looked down to see Bella struggling against Tanya. No! I told her to stay with Jacob and Renesmee, of course she didn't listen.

_I thought you might want front row seats for this._

I heard Tanya's mind quietly, but I could barely hear her through my anger towards her. I tried to yank myself out of Royce's grasp, but I couldn't move.

_You can live without her you big drama queen._

"No!" I begged, still trying to run to Bella. We'd been through so much, and when either of us had come close to death, both of us survived. Always. And now Tanya was about to take away my life, everything. And no one could stop her.

She leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. Something just loud enough so I could hear. "Goodbye, Bella. He's all mine now." Bella closed her eyes, and I did mine, because I couldn't bare to see Bella being beheaded. Even thinking about it was painful.

I shouted no again, but my voice was drained out by a sharp snap. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Tanya's headless body fall to the floor, and Florence doing a sort of cartwheel in the air over her with something in her hands. I looked down to where Bella was, and she was still there. Still alive.

Florence landed and dropped Tanya's head to the ground. I looked up at Royce, to see that he was staring at what had just happened too.

I looked back to see Bella running towards me, but she was stopped by Florence, who'd put her hands behind her back, so Bella couldn't move.

"Don't think I'm your friend for doing that, by the way." She hissed. "I wasted to be the one to kill you, and Tanya got in the way."

Bella just looked confused at this. "Why?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Didn't Edward ever tell you about me? I was his fiancee, he was going to be _my_ husband. And if he never left me, he would of married me. And, because of that, I'm going to kill you. You know, for revenge, payback I guess you could call it." She grabbed Bella's left hand. "Oh, he married you, did he? Well, that's hardly fair, is it?"

"Leave her alone Florence! Shes done nothing wrong! Please!" I begged. I was near to tears now. Obviously I couldn't actually cry, but tear less sobs would do just as well.

She turned to glare at me, and a sadistic smile crept up onto her face. "This is all your fault. You left me, you took away my hopes and dreams, so, I'm returning the favor, by taking something of yours. You'll never come back to me, so there is no way to stop this." She leaned in to bite Bella's neck, which would tear her head off. I had to think fast, which was easy when you were a vampire.

"How about if I did come with you?" I blurted out. She turned back to me slowly, and the shock on everyone's faces was plain to see. Especially Bella's face, which was a mix of sadness, shock and hurt.

_Edward?_

I heard Bella's mind, but her 'voice' wasn't the same as usual. It was quiet, and she sounded so hurt, that my heart broke into two, separating far apart. This is what it felt like to leave her back in Forks, when I thought it was too dangerous for us to be together anymore.

"What?" Florence asked me, a little bit more than surprised.

"If I leave with you, will you leave everyone alone? Leave my family alive, and I'll stay with you." I told her. Everyone of my families faces were now covered with pain and sorrow, but I had to do this to keep them safe.

"I guess that could work, but you can _never_ see these people again. We will leave them, but you won't be able to make contact with your wife, and the rest of your coven ever again. Or shall I call your Bella, your ex-wife?" She was going to make me marry her, and leave Bella behind, and my family. This was torture, but I nodded.

"Royce, let him go, and Kate, come and secure Bella for me, would you?" Florence ordered her. I guess Florence was next in control after Tanya, so if Tanya was to go missing or die, she would be the new leader.

Royce let go of me, and I could see the disgust in Kate's eyes. Florence had just killed her last sister, and now she was ordering her around. But, Tanya must of told her to respect Florence if she was ever the new leader.

I stood up and saw Bella, laying on the floor, being pinned down by Kate. Her face looked close to crying as I walked towards Florence who was standing with her arms open next to Kate. I walked over to her, quickly mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Bella, and wrapped my arms over her shoulders. But before she could hug me, I grabbed her neck in both my hands and adjusted my hands until I heard a snap, then I let go.

Florence head was there of the floor, and I saw her body reaching for it, attempting to put itself back together, but I kicked the head across the meadow. I turned to Kate and she reached out one of her hands to shock me, but I only felt a little tickle and then nothing. Bella must of been shielding me, I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for this.

I reached out and tore Kate's arms off. And once Bella was free, she quickly ran to help Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper which were still somehow still held by Maria. But I saw two other hands behind Maria, holding down Alice. Maria looked at me and saw that I'd seen what was behind her, and that distracted her long enough so that Bella could take her down.

We heard a shriek as Maria fell, and everyone went for Royce to kill him, leaving him in shreds on the floor.

We turned to where the shriek came from, and saw a little boy, around twelve years old, with black hair messed up on his face, and glowing crimson eyes. Everyone's thoughts were exactly the same.

_Immortal child!_

"Don't hurt me! Please!" He cried.


	18. Immortal

**Thank you for all reviews! I just wanted to thank Twibolight again, and all my friends that helped with this chapter! Couldn't of done it without you! :D**

* * *

"We won't hurt you, just tell us who you are." Rose told him. I looked at Alice, how did she not see him?

She must of been able to read my mind because she told me,

_I don't know, a maybe he was always hanging onto Maria's back or something, and I never saw him behind her._

I nodded, that made some sense. I wasn't even sure if Tanya knew about this child, or she would of thought about it a lot as her secret weapon. I turned back to the child who still stood there shaking.

"My name is Daniel, and mom changed me twenty years ago." He squeaked out. Twenty years ago? How long was Tanya planning this exactly? And how would she know about Royce, John and Florence? Well, there was o use asking those questions since they could no longer be answered.

"Mom?" Esme asked softly and crouched down in front of Daniel, "Do you think that Maria is your mom?"

"I don't remember my real mom. I was at an adoption center when she found me, she picked me up and ran really fast to the house where Tanya lived. I was scared, and they all had red eyes. Then she took me upstairs, and bit my leg." He rolled up his jeans, and sure enough, there was a crescent shaped mark just below his knee. " Then I felt burning for ages. I finally woke up to mom standing there with a dead human bleeding on the floor, and I couldn't help myself." He winced slightly at the memory.

"Don't worry, we all know the feeling," Emmett laughed, slightly scaring Daniel.

"Don't listen to him. But we do know how hard it is, and we would like to know exactly what happened with Tanya and everyone else?" Everyone crowded around him, and he told them what happened, but Bella quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"How could you do that to me?" She asked quietly. "I really believed you."

I sighed. "Even as a vampire, you still believe the most ridiculous things." I muttered.

"I now know why you did it, but you still scared me," She told me almost silently, she sounded like she would cry if she were able to.

I pulled her even more tightly to me , kissing her head gently. "I'm sorry. I had to though, she was going to kill you," I choked out. I had to do it, she wouldn't exist if I didn't. But it hurt her so much, I just wished there was some way I could of told her.

"It's okay. I'm fine, really." She tried to convince me, and she quickly reached up on her toes to kiss me. We kissed for awhile, until we heard Emmett.

"Hey lovebirds! Alice needs to tell you something."

We immediately stopped and my eyes darted up to Alice, who was staring into space. Her vision was very clear, three black cloaks floating towards us through the woods. Daniel was dead on the floor. They must of heard about them, and they must of known about Daniel. I quickly ran to Jacob and Renesmee and told them "Get out of here, quickly. The Volturi are coming and they'll stop at nothing to kill Harry and Lizzie," as soon as they knew about them, they were dead.

_Come on Harry, let's go. Thanks man._ He thanked me before get Renesmee and Lizzie onto his back and running out towards the house. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri would be here in five minutes, and we couldn't risk anyone being killed, though we probably couldn't stop them from killing Daniel. She was like Bree from Victoria's newborn army, he didn't have a chance.

"They're running now, they'll be here any second. And, I'm sorry Daniel. There's nothing we can do, they're here to kill you, and we cannot stand against them," Alice apologized, making shock flash across his face, but understanding was there too.

We all heard running and a second later, they emerged from the trees, walking straight up to us without hesitation.

"Obviously the Cullen's are here," I heard Felix mutter. He was still annoyed that he couldn't kill Bella back when she was human and he had the chance, depending on Aro's choice.

Jane glared at him when they stopped and turned to Carlisle. "I guess you know why we're here. And I want this to be quick. Today is meal day and there is a big tour group waiting to be sucked dry," She joked, but no one laughed at all but her.

"Yes, we know why you are here. Go ahead, but let us leave first, as we do not want to be here to see it." He told him calmly. Jane nodded, and he turned to Daniel.  
"I'm so sorry, but, its against our laws for anyone to make an immortal child. And that child must be destroyed." Daniel nodded, and we ran.

Esme started to cry tear less sobs on the way back. It was hard to see her cry, she was kind to everyone. Bella sniffed a little when we reached the house, and I could tell that she was about to cry too. Jacob and Harry were waiting outside for us, and Renesmee and Lizzie were waiting on the porch swing.

"Is Daniel..." Renesmee trailed off suggestively, Emmett nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. Bella sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder while everyone else went inside.

"School starts again tomorrow, and the prom is in two weeks!" Alice chimed, trying to brighten up the mood.

It worked, because Rose started jumping up and down in excitement. "I've got to get a new dress!" She nearly screamed, and ran upstairs to her computer. Alice went to do the same, and everyone done their normal activities as if nothing had happened. Bella came back alone and pulled me towards the couch, and pushed me down, sitting on my lap, and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Is she ok now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, shes just a little over emotional right now."

"Reminds me of someone." I teased. She giggled, and she was happy again.

We sat there for about two hours, until Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice came back down, all of them with huge grins on their faces.

"Whys everyone so cheerful?" I asked them. Emmett was just shaking in excitement, and his thoughts were incoherent, so I settled for Rose's.

_We're going to play truth or dare, you in?_

I grinned. Our truth or dare games were always fun, nearly no one chose truth, and our dares weren't for people who wouldn't do something they feel even slightly uncomfortable. They wouldn't fit in at all. I turned to Bella to explain. "We're going to play truth or dare, do you want to play?" She instantly smiled and I knew the answer. She'd only played this with us once, and she loved it.

"Of course I'm in!"


	19. Truth or Dare

They all sat down in front of the couch, only Alice cam to sit by me and Bella, and Emmett was too happy to say anything first, like he usually did. We hadn't played truth or dare in fifty years, and I think he was a little bit over excited.

"Since Emmett's completely lost it, I'll start. Rose, truth or dare?" Jasper asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Um. Truth," Emmett and Jasper groaned at that, and Rose punched Emmett in the chest, making him laugh. Rosalie just didn't want to get her hands dirty, and the dares that Jasper gave out were so embarrassing, that she would rather his really bad truths.

"Uh. Ok, who was your first kiss then?" Rose sighed, "Sorry! You know how bad I am with truths!" Jasper told her, of course she understood.

"It was Royce, unfortunately." She groaned. Now he was dead, she should be a little happier.

"My turn!" Emmett boomed. He looked around the group and finally set his eyes on Bella, and I felt her shake a little bit. "Ok, Bella. Truth or dare?"

She bit her lip and thought about it, but finally came out with "Dare." Emmett exhaled sharply, then he chuckled.

"Ok. I dare you to invite Jordan round on a date."and Bella's face fell dramatically, I hissed at him, but he just put his hands up in surrender, "She said dare, man."

"I'll leave you alive for now bro. Now, Alice." I grinned, "Truth or dare?"

She put her fingertip on her chin, and said, "Dare," she giggled. I tried to think about the most annoying thing for her, it would suit her personality. I finally came up with an idea that would annoy both her and Jasper.

"I dare you to not go near Jasper for a week. No physical contact at all." She whined incoherently, and Jasper put his hands in his hair, nearly pulling it out of the roots. "Hey, she said dare, don't pull your hair out." He relaxed a little but didn't let go of his hair, Alice punched me softly, but I knew that if Bella wasn't still on my lap she would of punched much harder. She didn't want to hurt her best friend.

"I go next then, so, Edward." She winked at me. "Truth or dare," I balked. Should I say dare? She would probably make me stay away from Bella for a century, but if I say truth, Emmett will never let it go.

I sighed and said, "Dare."

She giggled, " I dare you to not touch Bella for a month. No physical contact at all." She mimicked me for the last part. I gripped even tighter to Bella. At least she didn't go as far as a century, but a month was still torture. "Edward, you've got to let go of her, I'm not touching Jasper."

"Can these go into effect tomorrow?" I begged. Luckily Alice was feeling nice today.

"Sure!" And she hopped up and leaped onto Jasper's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly that he groaned in pain. She loosened her grip and leaned back to look at him, "Sorry Jazzy."

We all laughed at them. "Ok, my turn. Jasper, truth or dare?" Rose asked Jazz, who was still staring at Alice.

"Truth," He said idly, not moving his gaze from the girl on his lap. He was trying to make the most of the time he had with Alice, as he only had till midnight, which was in exactly six hours, forty-nine minutes and nineteen seconds from now.

"Ok, did you ever go all the way with Maria?" Rose asked, making Alice jump and hiss. Jasper seemed much less than disturbed by the question, and he answered while stroking Alice's hair to soothe her.

"No, and I'm glad of it." Alice let out a huge sigh of relief at that, and Jasper just chuckled at her.

"Who's turn is it now?" I asked.

"It's my go," Bella said cheerfully from beside me. "Emmett, truth or-"

"Dare," he interrupted her mid-sentence." You know that I will never choose truth."

"Ok,ok. I dare you to flirt with the head cheerleader, Holly," She giggled, making Emmett's jaw drop. "You dared me to ask Jordan out, I'm only daring you to flirt with her." She pointed out.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. But, you have to watch a romantic movie with Jordan." Bella frowned, and Emmett tried to cheer her up a little. "You can make him watch your favorite movie; Romeo and Juliet." Bella giggled and he grinned. "Get him to watch the most oldest movie in town. That book came out in the 1500's, its over six hundred years old!" He chortled.

"I wonder if he'll understand the the 1960's version," She laughed. A least Emmett had made her dare a little more bearable, I owed him for that.

The next day before school, I quickly pulled Bella into a hug and placed kisses all over her face, until I finally placed one on her lips. Then Alice pulled her away from me, and they both laughed at my pout. Bella quickly kissed me again and Alice pulled her harder this time.

"Ow Alice." She whined, making me laugh a little bit. Bella scowled at me, but smiled a second after, realizing I was teasing.

When we reached the school, Emmett was the first to speak about the dares that were set when we got out of the car.

"He's right over there, Bella." He snickered. I punched him pretty hard in the chest.

_Don't start a fight at school man. These guys don't want to see a teenager throw another teenager into a wall._

I shook my head at him. And if he didn't shut up, they would have to suffer seeing the school crumbling down. It won't scare them too much.

"And you're single," Emmett added, making Bella sigh heavily.

"Ok, I'll go and ask him." Bella said, taking a deep breath before walking over over to the bunch of boys next to the cafeteria window. Bella was wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue top under a knitted sweater, which hang off her shoulder, which was covered by her long mahogany hair. She looked exquisite, and she was walking towards a bunch of boys that cared nothing about her but her looks.

I took a step forward to get her to come back, but I was stopped by Jasper's hand on my shoulder. "There are two reasons why I'm stopping you. One, Emmett will kill you if you break the dare, and two, you're not allowed to touch Bella at all." He winked at me and I sighed. He just _had_ to remind me, didn't he?

**Bpov**

I was currently walking towards a bunch of perverse teenage boys, who were all gawking at every step I took. Stupid truth or dare. Why did I agree to play that with the Cullen's?

I could feel Edward's stare boring into my back, and I knew that he didn't like this anymore that I did. He would of killed Emmett if he could, but he obviously wouldn't, they were family.

"Bella's walking over here Jordan." I heard John whisper to Jordan, who immediately turned to look at me.

"She hasn't touched that other Cullen today, maybe they broke up?" I heard the new boy, Tom Jarvis, say to him. Why did they choose dares that helped each other? They were coordinated to make my life even harder.

"Hi Bella," Jordan greeted me with a huge grin on his face. "So, uh, did you break up with the Cullen boy?"

I was going to regret this." Yeah. He dumped me, and I actually came over here to ask you something." He grinned at this, and I heard Edward growl quietly behind me.

"Look, Bella. I'm nobody's second choice." He started. Phew. If I asked him, and he said no, that would save me from going on the grueling date with him, trying to make him watch the oldest movie known to man. But he had to go and ruin it.  
"But for you, I can make an exception."

"Oh, yeah. Um, I was wondering if you would come round my place and we'll watch a movie together," I smiled lightly, trying to make myself more convincing. But I wouldn't need it. These boys would fall head over heels for a pretty girl.

"Ok. Shall I come over tonight then?"

"Sure. Can you come over at around sixish?"

"Of course," He replied, grinning his face off at me. I turned and walked towards my first class, which was English, which was luckily with Edward. So he would keep me calm throughout the lesson of hell with Jordan.


	20. History

**Epov**

I was sitting on the chair in English, just waiting for my Bella to come through the door. She was taking ages to get back from completing her dare for Emmett, I would get him for this. Hopefully, he would say no, so Bella wouldn't have to do anything more.

Finally, just as the bell rang, Bella rushed into the room, quickly smiling at me before dropping it, because Jordan was right behind her. He just grinned at me, and I nearly tore the metal table in half.

Bella came to sit next to me, and started to reach for my hand, to comfort me, but quickly withdrew it. I frowned. She still wasn't allowed to make contact with me because of Alice's little dare. Could we at least hold hands while they weren't looking? Bella must of been thinking the same thing, because she quickly spread her shield around me.

_Can't we just hold hands? Alice isn't looking._

We quickly looked over to her, and saw her staring idly out the window. And her thoughts were occupied with the alphabet in Greek, so she wouldn't notice. I quickly reached my hand out for hers, and she took it eagerly with a smile on her face.

Miss. Robertson began to talk about very old English language and play scripts. She began to talk about a very famous play write from the 1500's, and she asked the class if the who he was.

_No one knows! One of them must. Hmm, how about that girl? Shes just staring into space._

"Isabella? Do you know who he was?" She asked Bella, pulling her attention away from the window.

"William Shakesphere, Miss." Bella told her without hesitation. I almost laughed at the expression on Misses face when Bella said that, and her thoughts were completely incoherent for a minute.

When Alice turned her view from the window to the teacher, and saw the expression on her face, she turned to Bella to smile, then her eyes drifted down to our hands that were under the table, and she glared at us.

_Let go of her hand Edward._

I chuckled quietly, but then sighed when I let go of her. But it made Alice smile wildly.

The next two lessons weren't too interesting, but history with was hilarious. The subject was devices from the 21st century.

"Ok, class." He began."We are going to start with cooking appliances. First of all, we have a microwave" He held up a photo of one."Can anyone tell me what these were used for?" He asked, making every child dig into their history books, looking for the answer.

Alice put up her hand and answered, "They were used to cook or heat up food sir." She told him simply. He was astonished, and so was the rest of the class, but he let it go. The rest of the class was filled with easy questions, that were easily answered by us. When you couldn't touch the one you love, lessons don't go by too fast, so we had to have something to do.

When school finally ended, we all headed home. The drive was full of Emmett's teasing about Bella's little date tonight, and she looked nervous, sop I reached over to hold her hand, but was stopped by Jasper from behind me. I didn't know how I was going to live with this for a month.

When we got home, Emmett went to go and make popcorn and get the film for Bella and Jordan. He was going to make this as hard as possible for her.  
He quickly zoomed up to the attic to grab 'Romeo and Juliet', and came back down in under a minute, with both Titanic and Romeo and Juliet.

"I saw this, and wondered if you wanted to watch this instead?" He raised his hand with the titanic DVD in it and continued. "I know its not as old, but its just as romantic." He grinned, winking at her.

"We'll stay with Romeo and Juliet, thanks Emmett." Bella told him in a controlled voice. Probably trying not to run over to him and break him.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, did she get her anger issues of you Eddie?"

I glared at him, considering throwing him to the floor, but Renesmee came in with Harry in human form, and Lizzie.

"Who's coming over? And why are is mom and him going to watch a romance?" She asked. Harry struggled in her arms, wanted to chase after Jacob that went out into the woods for a bit, but she kept him stable.

"Your uncle Emmett dared Bella to have a date with that pervert Jordan," Rose informed her, lightly whacking Emmett round the head.

"Where do we go then if hes coming round?"

"We are going to hang outside in the woods for while, so they can get their _groove _on." Emmett said, laughing, and earning another smack on the head, this time by Bella.

"By the way Bella, you have to let him flirt with you, and touch you. Not in the pervy way, but if he puts his arm round your shoulder or something, you gotta let it be." Emmett added, making Bella groan.

About two hours later, we quickly said goodbye to Bella, and went into the woods. I was slightly dark out, so we brought a torch, and a picnic for Harry and Lizzie. Finally, around twenty minutes and fifty seconds late (I counted the seconds when I was away from Bella), Jordan finally arrived. He held nothing in his hands, no flowers, no gift, nothing. He really didn't respect girls.

Bella let him in, and lead him to the living room. They both sat down on the couch, and began to watch the movie. Jordan questioned it, sine most of the movies nowadays were action packed, and thrillers, so Bella had to explain to him that it was a _very_ old movie.

She sighed and went back to watching the movie, which was just ending the prologue, and started to fiddle with her hair, looking extremely bored. I silently went up to the window that she was staring out of, and sat there, hoping to distract her.

**Bpov**

Jordan had just come in, and we were now sitting on the couch, watching the start of Romeo and Juliet, when the Montague's had just entered the market to find the Capulet's.

I could feel Jordan's stare in my side, but I ignored him. I was just staring out the window, trying to see if the other Cullen's were close by. I grabbed a few strands of my hair, and started plaiting them, and I heard Jordan sigh inwardly, obviously getting a bit bored.

I was too until I saw a face at the bottom of the window, peering in at me. The only face that would cheer me up right now. Edward! He was looking at me, and when he realized that I'd saw him, he grinned, and blew me a kiss. I would of giggled, but that would make Jordan suspicious, since there was a fight going on in the film.

He yawned and reached over to wrap his arm around my shoulders, oldest trick in the book, literally. I shot a panicked look at Edward, but he raised his palms up to calm me, and blew me another kiss, then he winked. His shifted his gaze to Jordan behind me, and he ducked out of view, I turned just in time for Jordan's question.

"So, uh. Where are your family?" He asked nervously, but not so nervous that his voice shook.

I quickly peaked out the window again, and saw his face grinning at me. And I turned back to Jordan to answer his question. "Oh. They went camping for tonight. They'll come back tomorrow for school though." I lied. Lying seemed to be more natural to me now. One hundred years of being a vampire, having to lie to a humans every couple of years would do that to you.

"Tomorrow, huh? And what happened between you and, Edward?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, thanks." I told him quietly.

We watched about half of the film, and were up to the bit where Romeo and Juliet get married. Jordan had his arm around my waist now, and started to place kisses on my hair. He started to move to my neck, and I looked outside to see Edward, who was shaking from anger. Then Jordan went down to my chest, and I got up, too fast for human eyes to see.

"What the hell is your problem?" I nearly screamed at him. He looked pretty shocked at my sudden movement, but he should of. It was only the first date, not that I intended to have another one with him . I glanced over to the window and saw that Edward was gone, then there was a knock on the door. I smiled and went to go and answer it.

I opened the door, and Edward was standing there alone. But a few seconds later, the others were walking up to us, apart from Renesmee, who had to take the twins through the back door so Jordan wouldn't see them.

Edward leaned down to kiss me, but before he could, Alice was there between us pushing him back. "Its a dare, Edward. Me and Jazzy haven't broken ours yet, and you broke it in English." She glared at him.

"Can't we stop it then?" He asked in a desperate tone, trying to go around Alice to me. I heard Jordan's footsteps coming up behind me.

"Wait. You stayed away from her, from a dare?" He asked, slightly angry, but who cared?

"The whole date was a dare too, Jordan." Alice giggled. "Do you really think that Bella would go out with you?" Then she turned back to Edward. "Fine. Since you broke the dare, you can touch Bella again. But can we get rid of our dare to stay away from each other? Please!" She pleaded, and started edging towards Jasper.

"Ok, fine," Edward agreed easily. And once Alice was out of the way, he reached down and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my neck again and again.

"Guess I'll just go home then." Jordan sighed. He was probably upset that the date was fake, but the dare was taken away after that, so I was fine. He trudged out the door, putting his jacket on, on the way, and got into his car then drove away.

"Well that's finally over," Edward whispered in my ear, before kissing me again. I giggled.

"Just remind me never to play truth or dare with you guys again." I told him, before reaching up on my toes to kiss him again.

"I'll remember." He said.

This is the life I always wanted. To have my love, my family and my daughter always with me, living with no more worry's. Forever.

* * *

**The end! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, it really made me keep working on this! And also, thank you to Twibolight and all my other friends who helped me with this, your the best! :)**

**I was wondering if I should make an another story to add to this, but I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to. If you do, PM me any ideas for it ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
